Rebellion
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: COMPLETE:AU 18 years ago Voldemort took over the Ministry, claiming his position as Minister. Now, he's trying to get the most powerful student at Hogwarts to join him, Harry Potter. When Dumbledore pushes Harry too far, he comes a different kind of rebel
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize like Morgan. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The idea, was inspired by George Lucas' _Star Wars_, mostly by the character of Anakin.

**Summary**: AU; Eighteen years ago, Voldemort managed to take over the Ministry of Magic, claiming his position as Minister. Now, he's trying to get the most powerful student at Hogwarts to join him—Harry Potter. Harry's not willing to join him, staying with his parents and the group known to the wizarding world as the Rebellion. But when Dumbledore pushes Harry too far and the thirst to be with his girlfriend takes over and he becomes a slightly different rebel.

**AN:** For everyone that is reading this that read my Haunted Memories, the three choices I had at the bottom of my last chapter are completely gone. My computer died and I lost pretty much everything that was on it including those three stories. I'm working on rewriting them and I should be posting one this summer. I just can't seem to get any of them back to the glory I once had them.

* * *

_Democracy consists of choosing your dictators, after they've told you what it is you want to hear._

**-**Alan Coren

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Prologue  
****Abbie Haven **

"_Hello Minister." _

_Minister of Magic Bagnold looked up from the never ending memo to see her worst fear standing in front of her. The man standing had plotted to kill her no less than twenty times just that year. She knew her luck would eventually run out. _

"_Voldemort," said the Minister, lowering the memo. "Made it through security I see." _

"_It wasn't very hard at all Millicent. It was just no fun really to do it this way." _

_The Minister just sat in her chair. She wasn't willing to give up her seat just yet. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort would come to kill her. _

"_Are you ready to give up all your fun attacks?" _

"_Absolutely. Now come Millicent, you are in my chair." _

"_This chair is for the Minister, not the dictator." _

_Voldemort stepped forward, a smile appearing on his waxy complexion. "In a matter of seconds, there won't be a difference." _

"_You can't make the people follow you." _

"_Watch me. Avada Kedavra." _

* * *

I would love to hear what you think of this story. As always...Lots of Love, Abbie Haven


	2. Making of a Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize like Morgan. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The idea, was inspired by George Lucas' _Star Wars_, mostly by the character of Anakin.

* * *

_I'm trying hard to understand and to know just who I am  
__I'm trying hard to get a break or just to give a damn  
I'm trying hard to get away but I always seem to stay  
__I'm trying hard to understand a fucking word you say.  
_-"Slipping Away" by Dope

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter One: Making of a Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

He been having the same dream for the past week. A blond with his green eyes no older than five was dying at the hands of their Minister. Minister who was acted like a dictator but that was beside the point. Every night, he woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. It was the kind of dream that had him laying awake in his bed after it, unwilling to try to go back to sleep.

This night was no different. Harry Potter woke up from the nightmare of, to his belief, daughter dying. He breathed heavy, running a hand over his face. It was only four o'clock in the morning and breakfast wouldn't be served until at least six.

He just grabbed his robe, slipping it on, and headed down to his common room. It was just a common room. No name was given to the different areas. Everyone was the same. It was part of their Minister's idea of unity. Unity is supporting him, supposedly. Voldemort decided the best way was to gain support was to start with the younger generation. Hogwarts was nothing like it use to be in the past. It didn't hold the glory it once had.

Sitting down in front of the fire, he just stared into it. He had survived six years in the school where he was the one of constant hate. He was one of the few in the school that grew up not being brain washed by Voldemort's words. His parents were known to not support Voldemort and his mission. Especially his mother. Being muggle-born, yet one of the most powerful witches ever, defied everything the man taught.

And he, considered to only be a half blood by many considering his father was a pure blood and mother a muggle born, was one of the best students in Hogwarts. He had no intension of joining the man after he finished this year even though he had been offered one of the top positions in his ranks. He was ready to join his parent's cause after graduating. He was ready to join the rebellion.

"Harry?"

He turned his head and smiled at the one person he had at Hogwarts. The only person he was still attending Hogwarts for.

"Morgan, what are you doing up?"

She gave him a small smile, coming up to seat beside him. Still dressed in her own pajamas, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I really don't know. For some reason I woke up. I guess it's because you are up."

He pulled her to his body, enjoying the warmth she gave him. Not just body heat but the feeling he got just being around her. Morgan kissed him gently on his bare chest before laying her head on it.

"Why are you up?"

"A dream."

"Harry," she said softly, causing him to look down at her. "Talk to me. You know what happens when you keep things in."

He sighed, running a hand down her blond hair. He had a habit of keeping anything that bothered him inside. It got to the point that he would snap whenever something hit a nerve. He had been to the headmaster's office more than once for fighting.

"It was just a dream. I don't know what it was, honestly."

"Is it the same one you been having?"

He nodded, eyes back to the fire.

"Do you think it means something?"

"I hope not."

"You know you can tell me, right?"

He kissed her on top of the head. "Of course. You are the only person I would tell. But if I don't know what it means, I don't expect you to. It's fine. It's nothing that is going to affect me here."

"Are you sure?"

"Morgan, love..."

"Okay, okay, shutting up."

He laughed slightly, kissing her again on top of the head. The two of them were perfect for each other. Their personalities got along and clashed at the same time to keep things interesting between them. They enjoyed enough of the same things that they had things to do together. Probably the most important one was that they honestly loved each other. It took them three years before they would even talk to each other and another two to realize that they liked each other then another year to realize they loved each other.

They probably worked also because no one knew about them. To everyone at Hogwarts, they were enemies. They were from different views and everyone knew it. His parents were seen as some of the leaders of the rebellion. Morgan's father was next to Voldemort, basically his second in command. For those reasons, they had to keep their love a secret. It was something that was needed in order for them to stay as safe as possible.

Well, he had to keep himself safe anyway. Morgan didn't have to worry about anything. Just having the last name Travers did that for her. Everyone knew her father and how important he was. It seemed like everyone treated her like a princess in school. She loved it most of the time. Even she admitted that to him. It just didn't suit her when she wasn't able to be with Harry in public.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, running a hand under her shirt.

"Yes. You tell me that everyday. And do you know I love you?"

"I believe I do."

Morgan giggled, knocking him in the stomach with her elbow. She leaned more into his chest, falling asleep to Harry running his fingers through her hair. He though wouldn't go back to sleep. He didn't want to see that nightmare again.

He had a feeling the child in his dreams was his and Morgan's. He knew that he wanted to be with her but he didn't know how it was going to work out. He would try his hardest to get it though. He just didn't want to see him nightmare come true.

At five o'clock, he woke up Morgan up, knowing she would want to get a shower before the other girls in her room woke up. He did too, avoiding any contact with his own roommates. Only one person actually liked him in the room and he wouldn't be surprised if the others have tried to kill him. Good thing he was good at protecting charms and placed them around his bed every night.

"You're up early," said Ron Weasley as he sat up in his bed, just waking up.

"Aren't I always?" he said with a smile, getting dressed. "I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"You going to be okay by yourself? You and Travers seem to always be the first ones in there," he said stretching.

"Imagine that. I'll be fine Ron. I always am."

"I'm not too sure about that sometimes."

"Haha. You better hurry up. Don't forget we have Potions this morning and Snape hates us so don't be late."

"Right..." said Ron actually getting out of bed now. Harry smiled at him before heading out of the dormitory just as the other boys began to wake up.

Walking to the Great Hall, he could only imagine what Hogwarts was when everything was normal. His parents told him stories about the portraits having lively conversations with the students. Portraits use to hide the entrances to each of the different common room. Now the only thing that hung in any of the picture frames were scenery pictures of various places in the wizarding world that Voldemort had complete control over. For the common room, their doorways were left open for anyone to enter.

Privacy was something hard to come by at Hogwarts. It amazed him that he could keep his relationship with Morgan secret. He was sure that some of the professors had a hunch that they had something going on but none would dare say anything. One thing about Morgan is that if she wanted someone killed, it would only take a letter to get the job done. The professors were actually scared of her. He was also sure that some of the students knew something was going on between them. None of them would say anything thanks to Morgan. Not to mention, Harry was sure some of the younger students were afraid of him ever since he sent Theodore Nott to the hospital wing earlier in the year for an entire week.

He walked to his spot at the table he always sat at, having a clear view of Morgan. He gave her a quick wink when she glanced up at him leaving him to wonder how she managed to get ready before he did. They were the only two in the Great Hall besides a hand full of professors. Most mornings, however,he was the first one in the hall. It wasn't every morning he got to spend it with Morgan.

"Mr. Potter, you are up early."

Harry meet Morgan's pearly blue eyes before he glanced up at Headmaster Duncan. The man was seriously one guy he could not stand. He knew he was so much up Voldemort's ass there was no use for him to even try getting along with the man.

"I always am Duncan. I'm sure you've noticed," he said with a big, fake smile.

"Yes, you seem to be."

"Lovely weather we are having this morning, aren't we?" Harry asked this just as a bolt of lightening went across the hall's ceiling. He just smiled, placing a few pieces of toast on his plate.

"Yes, we are. I have a letter here for you from the Minister. He wished for me to give it to you."

Harry glanced back up at the headmaster, eyes slightly narrowed now. It would only be the tenth note the Minister trying to get him to reconsider not joining him.

"Why does he keep doing so when he knows that I will never join him?" He got up anyways, heading up to the head table.

Headmaster Duncan just handed him the letter with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes, heading back to his seat.

"When are you going to give up and conform Potter?" asked the headmaster, eyes narrowing slightly at the back of his head.

Harry turned with a smirk. "Where would the fun be in that?"

He glanced over to Morgan, who was smirking also, before he sat down. He hated the man sitting in the middle of the table. He just was focused to deal with him.

"Potter, why be defiant? We both know you will be rewarded greatly joining him. Do you really want to spend your whole life as a rebel?"

"It is a rather appealing career. You should try it. Maybe you wouldn't age so quickly then."

The headmaster glared at him, looking as if he could curse the boy any second. Harry just smiled, taking a bite of his toast. He loved pushing the buttons on the Headmaster. He really made it too easy on himself sometimes.

Morgan slowly shook her head at him, unnoticeable to everyone except Harry. She was positive she was going to see the love of her life get cursed to the point she wouldn't recognize him anymore.

He just winked at her again before opening his letter from the Minister. He wasn't sure why the man was so interested in him besides how powerful he was. There were plenty of student in Hogwarts that were against him. Why keep trying to get him to conform when he knew dead down he would never join him?

_Mr. Potter, _

_Your professors have told me that you are still excelling at anything they give you and remain at the top of your class. They even say you are showing mastery beyond your years in dark arts. Excellent job Harry. _

_I would like to request a meeting with you in the headmaster's office, Friday after supper. I expect you to be there. I will be at Hogwarts all day checking on the progress of everyone. _

_Until Friday Harry. _

_Voldemort  
__Minister of Magic_

Harry stared at the letter, rereading it three times. It wouldn't be the first meeting they have had either. At the end of each one, he was sure that he was going to die. But yet, he was still alive. He had to give credit to the man; he didn't give up, that was for sure.

He glanced up at the headmaster before pulling out his wand and pointed it at the piece of paper, catching it on fire. He dropped it down on the table, watching the Minister's words burn.

"You can burn it all you want. You still have to be there Friday," said Duncan, just as other students began to walk into the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Yes, but this shows just how much I _appreciate_ his words," said Harry enjoying the small fire he had in front of him.

"You are going to end up dead Potter."

Harry just smirked at the man. "Only the good die young."

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he was mostly all talk but his words still scared her sometimes. When Headmaster said that he would end up dead, she wouldn't be surprised. The other ones in school that didn't support Voldemort weren't as vocal as Harry was. Or were they powerful enough to keep the man attention for seven years even after he had already declared he wouldn't join him.

"Why is Potter dying this time?" asked Pansy Parkinson, taking a seat beside Morgan.

"The usual. Pour me some orange juice," said Morgan, keeping her eyes locked on her boyfriend, watching to make sure he didn't do anything stupid she would have to step in and save him for.

Pansy did just what she asked without even blinking an eye. Morgan had gotten use to everyone wanting to wait on her hand and foot and she wouldn't deny them their need to serve her. It just made everything easier on her. It was easier to just let them do so rather than try to stop them.

Harry smiled at her before he turned to Ron and Ginny Weasley as they sat down beside him. They both where staring at the fire which had grown now to be slightly larger, consuming various food. He finally put it out with a glare.

"What did that start off to be?" asked Ginny, nodding her head to the pile of ashes now.

"Just a letter from the Minister."

The both of them shook their heads, deciding it was better not to comment most of the time with what their friend did.

"What did he want this time?" asked Ron, pilling food on his plate.

"He wants to meet with me, yet again."

"You would think he would get tired of trying."

"And just kill me? He's not that nice," said Harry looking at Ginny before glancing up at Morgan again who was just barely visible now with everyone cramming into the hall.

"No, get tired of trying to convert you. He's been trying since you were, what a third year?" asked Ginny just staring at her friend.

"He thinks that I will rebel against the rebellion. Go against my parents because its what most kids my age want to do. He must have something good, in his opinion, to offer if he wants to meet with me again."

"Or is tired of trying and wants to just kill you now. Its a reason your parents are in hiding Harry. Everyone is surprised you are still able to walk around, unharmed by him." Ginny was the one that understood the politics of most things. But she wasn't very good at seeing some of the things in front of her.

There was a reason he was top of his class. There was a reason he was good at dark arts. Inside, he had a part of him that was evil. A part of him that enjoyed all of the dark arts that he knows and was always learning new curses on his own. Voldemort knew he had that part inside of him and keep wanting to pull it out of him. Make it come out enough for him to do something he regretted and was forced to join him.

So far, he was able to keep it in, forcing his own goodness inside forward more than most people, even in the rebellion, had. It took more for him for them to be blinded bye the darkness that keep growing inside of him.

He knew that Morgan was aware of everything inside of him. The internal battle that constantly went on. His dark side did come out, though, more often than he would have liked. Whenever Albus Dumbledore did something that he thought idiotic that ended up with people dying or when someone at Hogwarts pissed him off or when the headmaster decided to be a bastard to him. He was considered by many to be dark at those times but he never once took it one step too far. He just tip toed that line to keep everyone clear to what side he was on.

Morgan was the only one that questioned it a few times. After he had cursed Nott this year, she asked him if he was sure he was supporting the right person. He had gotten mad at her for a few hours, not seeing how she could think he was with Voldemort. But looking back, after apologizing to Morgan, he saw it, knowing why she had asked. He began to wonder then if he truly was on the right side.

He also knew that Morgan was the most important thing to him and he wasn't sure if he wouldn't join Voldemort just to be with her. He wasn't sure if she was ready to cross the line into rebelling or not. She wasn't supportive one hundred percent of Voldemort but she had grown up, following orders and she didn't know any better. He, on the other hand, grew up in the rebellion. His parents, god-father, people he grew close to over the years, all were against the man since he had taken over the wizarding world of the United Kingdom eighteen years ago.

"Are you done? I don't want to be late for Snape. He will give me detention for walking in three minutes early," said Harry, looking over at Ron. They unfortunately managed to get into Snape's highest level potion's class, reserved for people Voldemort saw as having potential of doing well in his government. It started an hour before all the other classes started too. How Ron got there, Harry wasn't sure. Out of everyone, even though Ron's family supported Voldemort just to survive, he and Ron got along. Ron accepted the fact Harry wasn't going to be Voldemort's lap dog and Harry accepted the fact that Ron's family stayed supportive because they would be even poorer without his family's jobs in the ministry. Harry was lucky that his father's side had inherited money through generations, leaving the current Potter's with more money than they needed to live off of for the next hundred years. They were one of the few families that were wealthy enough to rebel.

"I don't understand why he hates you so much," said Ron, getting up. "Besides being a Potter, that is."

"Ron, most professor's here hate me. Except for Binns, who I believe doesn't even know who I am. Or who any of us are even after six years here."

Ron nodded in agreement, heading down to the dungeons where they had Potions. Morgan and her crowd followed behind them, closely. Harry was ready for them to say something to him. They always seem to.

"Still think you are better than everyone else Potter?" asked Draco Malfoy, smirking.

"No, Draco, I leave that for you. You do an excellent job at it yourself," said Harry, turning his head with a smile.

"Do you think you are smart Potter?" asked Blaise Zabini, eyes narrowed.

Harry actually stopped and turned to the group. "Smarter than you, yes. A smartass, absolutely. Annoying you? It's what I live for. Well, part of what I live for," he said, stealing a glance to Morgan.

"You keep asking for it Potter," said Theodore, stepping toward him.

"Come now Theodore. We don't want a repeat of earlier in the year, now do we? I don't want you to miss another week of school."

Theodore took a few more steps forward as Harry just stood there smiling.

"Theo, knock it off. Come on, he's not worth it. Let's go before we are late. You know Snape hates when anyone is late for his class, no matter who it is," said Morgan, grabbing a piece of his robe and pulled him back. She glared at him slightly before he finally relaxed.

Harry just smirked. "Listen to your little ring leader and be a good boy."

Morgan turned her glare on to him and mouthed "Harry" at him before leading the group down the dungeons.

"I swear sometimes you are trying to get yourself killed," muttered Ron, shaking his head.

"It would make things easier, don't you think?" he asked, smiling, heading in the same direction the others went.

Ron just continued to shake his head as the slipped into the Potion's classroom, taking seats in the back of the room. They had time before class was to start, actually making it with plenty of time before Snape stepped into the room.

He looked at Morgan who was chatting with Pansy with a smile. The way she carried herself and the way she wheeled the control of people made him feel inferior to her at times. But then when she would fit perfectly by his side and kissed him softly, she seemed to be so fragile that he felt as if he had to protect her. He knew, though, that she didn't need that and was the farthest thing from weak.

Snape opened the door, slamming it against the wall. A few people still jumped after six years. He just sat there, not even blinking when the door hit the wall. Snape waved his wand and a potion appeared on the board.

"I shouldn't have to tell you what to do now. Get to work," snapped Snape, coming to a stop in front of the room.

Harry sighed, reading over the potion on the board. Potions wasn't his favorite subject nor was it the one he was the best at. He did, however, managed to get by, fooling everyone into believing he was good at it. They thought he was good at everything else anyway.

"Potter, see me after class," said Snape as he walked by checking on their progress. Harry just nodded, knowing not to question the man. He knew truth about the man in front of him. "Weasley, do you call this a potion?" With the wave of his wand, everything inside Ron's potion disappeared. "Start over."

Ron tilted his head back, letting out a heavy sigh. Harry just smirked at him, continuing on with his own. He felt sorry for Ron but took care of only himself and Morgan.

Finally at the end of class, Harry managed to get his potion pretty close to perfect as Ron just barely made it look presentable enough to turn for a grade. He stayed back, giving Morgan a wink as she went by to leave.

"If Binns misses me, tell him I'm staying after Potions," he said to Ron before he left. Ron just nodded, heading out of the classroom as quickly as he could.

He looked up at Snape, who was looking at a few of the potions, clearly disgusted with a few. Harry just waited, wanting to miss as most of History of Magic as possible.

"Your potion looks good. Just a shade off," said Snape, picking up Harry's and looking at it closely.

"Thank you sir." It was one subject his mother made him practice the most. She was determined to make him a half decent brewer.

Snape nodded, pulling out his wand and placed silencing charms on the room. He knew then that it was business that he was asked to stay for.

He was a rather observant person. He took clues and put his own knowledge to them to come up with his own conclusions. Rather good conclusions that proved to be right most of the time. Including a few about the man in front of him.

Yes, the man hated him. He couldn't get around that fact. But he didn't completely hate him. He didn't like the fact that his last name was Potter. His best friend had broken his heart when she married James Potter rather than him. Then there was the fact that he wasn't his son, something he wanted. He took to keeping an eye on him now more than ever. And while the fact that he taught at Hogwarts (which was suppose to be just taught by faithful followers) even though he was a member of the rebellion. But Harry wasn't sure if the man was completely, one hundred percent, following Dumbledore either.

"Meeting tonight. Think you can sneak out?" he asked, sitting down behind his desk.

"I should be able to. As long as my lovely roommates stay asleep." He also knew that if he left, Morgan would be awake. For some reason, they had that connection with each other. It was the reason why during the summer and breaks neither one of them seemed to sleep too well.

"Your roommates are going to commit murder one of these days if you don't watch yourself. And what you say," said Snape, giving him the look that meant he better pay attention to what he was saying.

"Severus, when have you even known me to watch what I say? And besides, my roommates would have to get through my wards first, which they aren't smart enough to figure them out."

"Arrogant aren't we?"

Harry shrugged, smirking. "Maybe. Or possibly know my talents and how dumb people actually are?"

"Just be careful sneaking out and getting to headquarters tonight," said Snape, shaking his head at his unofficial godson.

"I will. Need help making any potions?"

"You have History of Magic to get to."

"Right. Need help?"

"Always. Grab one of the gold cauldrons. You are going to need it."

Harry smiled, nodding. He was glad there was a meeting that night. He had to tell everyone about meeting with the minister. He knew his mother wouldn't be too happy about it but he would do what he needed to, just like everyone else.

"You never did finish telling that story about how you and Mum pranked Dad," he said, placing the cauldron on the table and took the book with the potion he would be doing.

Snape smiled slightly. "Let's see..."

* * *

Tell me what you think. As always...Lots of love, Abbie Haven


	3. All Hail the Rebel

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize like Morgan. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The idea, was inspired by George Lucas' _Star Wars_, mostly by the character of Anakin.

**AN: **When I started writing this fic, it was basically just to write a slightly dark fic involving one of my personal characters I loved, Morgan, and Harry. I never planned on it being a very long, involved story. It's only going to be 12 chapters long.

* * *

_I'm so much like you, reckless and wreckless  
__I need a clue, so show me a sign  
__I feel like making a move  
__Real geographic, a change in mood  
__We'll let go of everything we know  
_- "We Don't Need to Look Back Now" by Puddle of Mudd

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Two: All Hail the Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

He waited until he was sure his roommates were completely asleep, the sound of snoring filling his little space. He grabbed his father's invisibility cloak to keep himself hidden as he crossed the grounds. Going to the window, he glanced around at the room again to make sure his roommates were really asleep before he jumped.

It was only a few stories down when his feet hit the ground, him rolling on the ground to avoid hurting himself. He flipped the invisibility cloak over himself as soon as he stopped, not wanting to be seen by anyone. Especially any of the professors.

Leaving the grounds weren't easy. The fireplaces were watched closely and not just at Hogwarts. Extra wards were up around the grounds. He had to watch exactly how he left the grounds in order not to get caught. By the time they noticed the wards were disturbed, however, he would be gone. It would just have to deal with it when he got back because they know it would be him. He was the only one brave enough and possibly talented enough to leave.

He had managed to sneak out last year numerous of times without getting caught.. All he had to do was follow the path to Hogsmeade, walking into the town and actually past the town to be able to apparition away. If he didn't follow the path completely right, it would set off the alarms. Most of the people thought that the path was only open when they were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Thanks to Snape, he knew better.

Even in the middle of the night, Hogsmeade was still lively. He had to watch to make sure no one ran into him. Even if they did, it probably wouldn't make a difference. Most were too drunk to even noticed they ran into anything that wasn't there.

Finally, he reached the end of High Street, passing Dervish and Banges. He apparated into Grimmuald Square, pulling off his invisibility cloak after seeing no one else around. Number 12 quickly appeared in front of him and he hurried to enter the house.

He wasn't fond of the old house. It gave off a feel that no one actually belonged inside of it. Unlike his own house that just screamed comfort to any one who stepped inside. But, people didn't come to their house much seeing as they had been under the Fidelius Charm for the past three years, oddly enough when he began to fall for the princess.

"Harry, is that you?"

Lily Potter appeared in the doorway just as he stepped inside. His mother didn't miss a whole lot. It sucked when he was a little kid and tried to get away with stuff. But that was what his father and godfather was there to help him get out of the trouble.

"Hey Mum," he said giving her a hug as she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She basically was chocking him but he learned not to say anything unless he felt as if he was going to die.

"Are you okay? Everything going okay?" she asked, holding him out at arms length.

"Mum, I'm fine. Look, whole and healthy. Still haven't conformed."

Lily looked at her son before agreeing that he was okay and lead him by the shoulders into the dinning room where everyone else was sitting. Snape was the first one to look at him and give a nod. James looked up next, seeing his son. He smiled at him, knowing how much Harry hated being fused over.

"Hey little Prongs," said Sirius Black, giving his godson a wink.

Harry smiled, taking a seat in between James and Snape.

"Didn't hurt yourself jumping out the window did you?" asked Snape, looking over at him.

"Nah. It's all about the hit and roll."

"You jumped out a window?"

Harry smiled widely, turning to his mother. Lily had a hand on her hip, glaring at him. He then turned to Snape, glaring.

"Had to do what I needed to Mum," he said, refusing to look at his mother now.

"Now Harry," said Albus Dumbledore, causing everyone in the room to quiet down and take a seat. "Severus told us you received a letter from Voldemort.."

Harry nodded at the man. He respected the man greatly. He was like a grandfather to him. But, he did disagree with the man more than once. He thought that Dumbledore treated most of them as his pawns to get what he wanted out of everything. He seemed to have an idea how he wanted to wizarding world to be and that is how it was going to be, whether you liked it or not. Much like Voldemort, in Harry's opinion.

"Yes, this morning. Headmaster personally delivered it."

"What did he have to say this time?"

Harry glanced at his parents, knowing they weren't going to like what the letter said for two reasons. One being that every time he meet with Voldemort, they thought he wouldn't come back out. Everyone seemed to be surprised that he kept walking out alive. Second reason being that they were waiting for him to turn dark and follow Voldemort. Harry knew he parents kept him closer than they probably would have considering just how well he was in the dark arts and how he vocalize his anger with Dumbledore sometimes.

"He wants to meet with me Friday, in the headmaster's office. Well, not really wants. More like is going to meet with me. I really don't have much of a choice."

Dumbledore nodded, leaning back in his seat. Lily looked completely mortified.

"He must have something to offer. Something he doesn't think you can deny," said Remus Lupin, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Or is done playing games with the boy," said Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry glanced over at Moody, having not thought about that earlier. He just assumed it was what Remus had said.

"Whichever it may be, he has to be prepared," said Snape.

"I don't want you to keep meeting with him," said Lily.

"Mum, while I'm still at Hogwarts, I'm under his control. If I don't go, I definitely won't make it out of Hogwarts."

"Then you won't go back. I've been saying this ever since you went back September 1st. You don't need to go back. They can't teach you anything new anymore."

Harry keep his mouth shut. He knew his mother didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts. He had learned definitely everything he could possibly learn that he would need to know. But Harry still wanted to learn everything they wanted to teach him, mainly the dark arts. Whether or not he would ever need them, he wanted to know them. Besides, Morgan was at Hogwarts. Someone he needed to see and be with. He couldn't leave her now.

"Lily, that is foolish talking. He wouldn't be able to be outside, at all. Voldemort will hunt him down," said Snape, trying to reason with his best friend.

"Severus is right Lily. He needs to go back. I'm leaning toward more of Remus' way of thinking. I'm sure he will be fine. Voldemort must have thought of something to get Harry to join him," said Dumbledore.

"What else can he offer? He's already offered him basically Traver's job," said James.

"Something he thinks Harry would want."

Everyone now seemed to have their eyes on him, clearly trying to decided if there was anything that could possibly have him turned.

"Harry, is there anything he could offer you?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "There's nothing he can offer that I would want."

"Okay," said Dumbledore nodding his head. "We just need to make sure that you make it out of the office alive. We don't have to worry about anything else then."

Harry had to look away from the man. True, he couldn't think of anything the man could offer that would change is mind. But Voldemort was very good at manipulating people into getting what he wanted. He wouldn't be surprised if he had come up with something he thinks that he would want but also something that he would be stupid to give up.

"I don't think we have to worry about me not getting out. He wouldn't do anything at Hogwarts. Everyone would know about it then even if they don't report it in the papers. He would rather it happen on his official territory," said Harry, still in deep thought about Voldemort.

"Are you sure?"

"No. You can never be sure with him but I have a strong feeling about it."

"He isn't going to keep being generous to you Harry. You need to understand that," said Remus, studying his face.

"It wouldn't make sense for him to kill me. Think about it. At Hogwarts, the only two people he really wants is me and M-Travers. He is going to keep trying to get me to join him until the end of school. As long as I am still at Hogwarts, he thinks there is still hope. Its another reason why I have to stay in Hogwarts. As long as I am there, I'm still alive."

"You seem to have this all thought out," said Dumbledore, eyes slightly narrowed at him.

"It's just common sense to me. You guys didn't learn what we have at Hogwarts. It's basic politics"

"Our politics these days is a dictatorship," said someone Harry wasn't sure who they were.

"Dictator or not, its still politics."

Everyone in the room looked at Harry, who sighed. It was just something else to add to their list now that they think will cause him to turn dark. With their list getting longer, he surprised he hadn't turned yet. According to the list, he should have turned when he was five.

Dumbledore finally decided to change the subject, saying he trusted Harry to know what he was doing and to get out of Voldemort's meeting alive. The rest of the meeting dealt with different plots to over take the government. None of which, in Harry's mind, would work. He was rather fond of how Voldemort took over. Kill the minister then take over. Without the leader, it would be easy. But everyone else in the room saw that as being no better than Voldemort himself. Harry just saw it as politics.

Finally at three o'clock, the meeting ended. Harry was glad so he could possibly go back to Hogwarts and get some much needed sleep. He wasn't too sure though if the sleep would come.

"Be safe sweetie, please. Write me a letter so I know you are okay," said Lily giving him a hug again, squeezing him tightly.

"I will Mum. Don't worry. I will be fine. I always am."

"For now. Be careful."

Harry just smiled at her before turning to James. "Don't you start too."

"I won't. I know you will be okay. Just make sure to write that letter," said James, giving him a hug also.

"Okay. Bye Dad, Mum. See you soon."

"Just think, winter break is almost here," said Sirius, pulling him into a one-armed hug.

"As long as I don't have to spend it here, it will be okay."

Sirius looked around before nodding in agreement. Harry laughed giving Remus a hug before he started out the door. He had to make it back to Hogwarts now. He knew Snape was already ahead of him, checking to make sure he wasn't missed.

The only think about going back was that he was very good at jumping out the windows and landing safely. But when it came to actually getting back inside Hogwarts, that was a different story. The doors in and out here locked so there was no way he could use to them to get back in. It took much talent from him to be able to do it.

Actually, it only took the robe that he tied to his window to fall down to him and just pulling himself. The use of a simple door was no longer in existence.

He made it back, calling the rope to him and began climbing up the wall. He had to be careful to keep the invisibility cloak over himself. Pulling himself into the window, he hit the floor rather hard causing him to just lay there for a few minutes.

Picking himself up, he walked over to his bed and stopped. He realized that the wards he had placed on around his bed were gone. Slowly, he pushed his curtains back only to pause and smile.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, pulling the rest of the curtain back.

"I couldn't sleep. You were gone. I decided to come and wait for you," said Morgan under his sheets.

"Oh really?" he asked, beginning to shed his clothes to get his pajamas on.

"Yes. I figured you would want to see me," she said moving her leg from underneath the sheet, pulling it up, showing only bare skin until the sheet was completely off of her leaving her in a pink tank top and a pair of light green boy-shorts.

Harry paused, staring at his girlfriend. As well as being powerful and having everyone at school slaving over her, she was gorgeous. She had the innocent girl look to her although everyone knew she could kick their butts.

"Well, you are right. As always," he said, smirking, staying in his boxers now, climbing in the bed beside her.

She giggled as he closed the curtains and reapplied his wards. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"How was the meeting?"

"Like all the other ones. Trying to decide the best way for me to keep out of Voldemort's hands. He's meeting with me again Friday."

"Again? I got to give him credit. He doesn't give up, that's for sure."

Harry nodded, kissing her on top of the head, glad that she did come to his room. He needed her. She reminded him of why he kept coming to Hogwarts. The reason why he wanted to keep living. The reason Voldemort could possible get him to join him if she wasn't willing to rebel against her father and the system she had grown up in more than himself.

"Think you will get offered my dad's job this time?" she asked, rolling over so she was facing him.

"Possibly. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't offer me my own island in the Mediterranean Sea now."

Morgan giggled, running her fingertips across his chest. "I don't know anymore what he would offer."

"Would you ever join the rebellion?" asked Harry quietly.

Slowly, Morgan shook her head. "I'm sorry. I believe in what he stands for. I love you but our government is actually doing a lot better now than it was before he took over. Countries are trading with us more than they had. When I went with my father this summer to different countries, they were so willing to do whatever we needed. No matter what Dumbledore says about him being a bad Minister, he's actually doing better if he would be willing to admit to it. I love you so much Harry but it's what I believe in. It's what I can see due to studying it for so many years now."

"Alright my little politician."

"Hey, you're looking at the next Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation whoever is in charge. I didn't learn four languages and working on five more for nothing. One of those British Seats on the International Confederation of Wizards is mine too."

Harry laughed, baring his head into her hair. "I thought you would want to be head of the Wizengamot."

Morgan winkled her nose. "That would be boring. Who cares if a thirteen year old accidentally used magic? International relations is so much more exciting."

"Only to you."

She smiled, running her nails over his skin again, causing him to get goosebumps. He took her hand and laced his fingers in between hers.

"Together," she said, resting her head in the hallow of his neck. "We will be one fierce couple that no one is going to want to miss with. You know that?"

Harry rolled her over so he was on top, smiling down at her. Morgan smirked as he inched up her tank top slowly. "We would be, wouldn't we?" he asked, binding down and kissed her slowly, not wanting it to end. "No matter what side we were on."

"One hundred percent," she said, entwining her fingers in his black hair pulling him down to her until his ear was at her lips. "Now, sleep with me."

Harry quickly finished pulling her tank top off of her before kissing her again. He never could deny her anything.

* * *

I realize there is no common room on the first/second floor of Hogwarts. I was planning on it being the old Hufflepuff one but that appears to be in the basement. So, I just made up one.

Tell me what you think. As always, Lots of love, Abbie Haven


	4. Rebel to Rebel

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Except for characters you don't recognize like Morgan. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling. The idea, was inspired by George Lucas' _Star Wars_, mostly by the character of Anakin.

* * *

_It's a beautiful lie  
__It's the perfect denial  
__Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
__So beautiful, beautiful makes me  
__Lie, beautiful, oh _

_- _"Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Three: Rebel to Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

"Oh for Merlin sake! Have you guys learned anything in six years?"

Harry leaned his face back as their Dueling instructor, Professor Von Clausewitz, yelled at the entire class as Malfoy and Nott managed a not so great duel with each other, not using any of the recent spells they learned or really anything that showed they belonged there.

"Potter, Travers, think you two can show everyone how its done without killing each other?" he asked turning to look at the both of them.

Harry glanced at Morgan smiling. He really didn't want to duel with his girlfriend. For one, she was his girlfriend after all. Secondly, she probably could beat him with her eyes closed. If it wasn't for her not caring, she probably could pass him as the best student.

"Sure Professor Von," said Morgan, jumping off the desk, pulling out her wand.

Harry nodded, following her lead to the front of the classroom where their stage was step up. Morgan smirked at him as the faced each other.

"Don't go easy on me Potter just because I'm a girl," she said as they meet in the middle.

"Don't worry, I won't. Girl or not. You still could kick my ass," he said, bowing to her.

"Damn right. Just like I do in bed." She added the last part just below a whisper so only Harry could hear.

"I'm not the one usually screaming," he added himself, just as they turned to walk back to their ends of the stage.

Morgan turned back to him, smirking. She got in her stance as he did the same.

"Do anything you guys want to. Just give us a half decent show considering these fools couldn't."

"Yes sir," they both said, staring at each other.

Harry gave her a small nod, letting her know that she could start. It only took her two seconds after the nod to throw her first curse at him. _"Stupefy!" _

He dodged the spell easily throwing it right back at her. Morgan just stepped to the side, allowing the curse to pass by her. They keep at it, mixing in more serve curses as they went, both trying to either get them frozen or get their wand.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

"Bastard," muttered Morgan as her wand went out of her hand and into Harry's.

Harry smirked, flipping it in his hand. "Give up?"

"What do you think?" Morgan stuck out her hand and Harry raised an eyebrow at her before he realized that her wand flew out of his hand and back to hers. Morgan smirked at him, looking at her wand before flipping it toward him.

"_Levicorpus!" _shouted Morgan, pointing it at Harry.

Harry fell backwards, flat to the ground the jinx just missing him. Morgan quickly threw another curse at him as he was down but he was good and blocked it easily.

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Harry, jumping up off the ground.

Morgan actually did a black flip off the stage, landing on her feet. The other students clapped for her causing Harry to glare. He just threw another curse, jumping off the stage, following her.

The students parted, allowing them to make their way in between them, throwing curse after curse at each other.

"_Langlock!"_ yelled Harry, trying to get Morgan to shut up. But he wasn't able to hit her. He accidentally hit Hannah Abbott instead, one of the few people that he got along with at Hogwarts.

Showing off again, Morgan flipped back sending _"Stupefy" _again at him.

"_Expelliarmus." _

Both got frustrated enough that they stopped fighting and just stared at each other, only inches from each other.

"Bravo, both of you."

They turned for the first time seeing that the Minister was standing at the doorway watching them. Morgan glanced at Harry before playing the part she needed to.

"Minister," she said, giving him a curtsy. Harry followed suit, giving the man a bow.

"Impressive, both of you. Nice gymnastics Morgan and nice use of Langlock curse Harry."

At that, Harry turned to Hannah, offering an apologetic smile.

"Nice job, both of you. Class is dismissed. Be prepared next week for combat dueling."

Everyone nodded, gathering their stuff. Harry and Morgan turned to each other, giving each other a bow.

"Not bad, for a girl," said Harry, offering a smile.

"Thanks. Not bad, for a boy," smirked Morgan, taking her bag from Draco when he offered it to her. Harry bowed again, allowing Morgan and her "crew" to go past him. He was surprised he was able to duel with her and not just jump her in the middle of it. He thought she was extremely irresistible when she was dueling.

Harry was the last to leave the room, seeing that Voldemort was still at the door.

"I look forward to out meeting Harry."

Harry paused, looking at him. He just nodded his head slightly, giving him a bow. "I will see you after supper."

Voldemort nodded as he went out the door. One thing was for sure; Harry wasn't looking forward to the meeting.

-0-0-0-0-

All during supper, Harry didn't eat like he normally did. He wasn't ready to see Voldemort. After seeing him during Dueling, he figured that he wasn't dead. He just didn't know what he was going to be offered.

He noticed the headmaster and Minster get up from the head table and disappear through one of the doors to the side. He took that to mean he should be heading toward the headmaster's office as well.

"I'll see you guys later," he muttered to Ron and Ginny before slowly beginning to stand.

"I don't know if its appropriate but good luck," said Ginny, giving him a smile.

"Thanks. I can always use luck."

He offered them a smile before he headed out the door. He glanced over to Morgan who was watching him. She winked at him giving a small smile before turning to her group, clearing annoyed with more than one of them.

He smiled to himself going up the stairs toward the headmaster's office. He knew the way all too well. Visiting office wasn't one of his favorite places to go in Hogwarts. Especially when it came to seeing the minister.

Giving the password, he jumped on the stairs, allowing them to take him up to the door. He knocked, taking a deep breath when he heard Voldemort's voice.

"Hello Harry," said Voldemort with a smile that actually sent a chill down his back.

"Minister, Headmaster," he said nodding his head down, stepping fully into the room.

"Thank you Alexander. You may leave us now."

Harry allowed his eyes to follow Duncan out of the room before they came back to Voldemort. The man didn't seem to be human to him. His eyes were a dark crimson red while his face had a waxy complexion that seemed to be as if he was a wax doll. He was tall and seemed to be very lankly in build.

"Please sit down," said Voldemort, motioning to a chair in front of the desk.

"I would rather stand."

Voldemort smiled. "I'm sure you do. Your professors still give you high praise, some against their will."

Harry shrugged. "It seems to be what I do. Impress yet disappoint."

"Still have your smart mouth I see."

"Like it is easy to get rid of."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling at the boy. "Still not willing to join me once you graduate?"

"Nope. Sorry."

"Even if I ask you to be my padawan when you graduate?"

Harry just stared at the man. A padawan was a huge honor. Voldemort would take him under his wing, making him his second in command, teaching him everything he knew so that if the man would die, he could just take over.

"Are you serious?" he asked, still in disbelief. He didn't know why the man would offer it to him, a rebel.

"Very. I believe you are the only one that could full fill my position successfully. We both know you are powerful and you have enough character for people to follow you easily."

Harry shook his head, looking around the room. He was actually honored that the man offered it to him but he still couldn't accept it. Even if it meant that it could give him an upper hand on the man later on.

"I'm sorry. I can't accept that."

"Do you seriously want to rebel the rest of your life Harry?"

"I'll do what I have to. Good day sir."

Harry turned and headed toward the door. He wanted to leave before he actually did give into the offer.

"You still wouldn't take it even if it meant you and Morgan could have a normal relationship together?"

He paused, breath caught in his throat. The statement scared him more than he expected. He knew about him and Morgan. He turned, eyes hard. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come now Harry. You and Morgan are the perfect couple. Definitely a force to be taken seriously. Imagine, her, head of my Department of International Magical Cooperation and you, right there with me. The two of you could basically rule by yourselves."

Harry kept his eyes narrowed. Out of everyone, he was the last person he wanted to know about Morgan and himself. He was the most dangerous.

"Wouldn't it be nice, not having to hide your love? Be out in the open, showing everyone just how much you love her? I'm sure you two will be the love of all of Britain. They will be fascinated and in love with the two of you. You two are cute together. Don't you want this?"

Harry smiled despite himself. It reminded him of his conversation with Morgan about being a fierce couple. He knew they would too. He was surprised that Voldemort would consider them to be the fierce couple the saw themselves as.

But he still couldn't do it. Even though its what the both of them wanted, it wasn't going to happen this way. He wanted it to happen their way, somehow. Even if Morgan wasn't willing to join the rebellion, they could figure out something.

"Sounds amazing but I'm sorry. I still have to deny your offer."

"Even if it means you can't be with Miss Travers?"

He nodded, thinking that he hoped they would be able to stay together even if they were on opposite sides.

"Well I wish you a good night then Harry. Continue to excel in your classes."

He bowed to the minister, leaving the office. Two things went wrong during that meeting. One being that Voldemort knew about him being with Morgan. Second being that he gave Voldemort more hope of him joining him. He paused too much and he actually thought about it for too long. It was the reason why he was dismissed the way he was. He would meet with him again, he knew that.

Walking into his common room, he sat down beside Ginny, running a hand over his face before leaning back on the couch.

"You okay?" she asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah," he said, staring up at the ceiling

He didn't understand how Voldemort knew about him and Morgan. He wasn't around them to see how the acted around each other. He hadn't told anyone and he was sure she hadn't told anyone either.

"I'm just going to see if I left it in Snape's classroom. I can go alone," came Morgan's voice, causing him to look over at her.

She looked at him before heading out the door. It only took him two seconds before he realized that she wanted to follow her. He glanced over at Ginny then down to Ron who was sitting on the floor.

"I think I need to take a walk. To clear my mind," he said, standing up.

"Just don't miss curfew."

Harry smiled, leaving the common room, heading down the few staircases in the direction he hoped Morgan was going.

"I'm glad you took my hint."

He smiled at her, taking her hand as they walked down the dungeon to the end to where they would less likely be seen by anyone. "To be alone with you?"

She giggled, pushing him slightly against the wall, kissing him lightly. "How did the meeting go?"

"I'm alive. He must really want me," he said, flipping on her, pinning her against the wall, kissing her on the neck.

"Why? What did he offer this time?"

"To be his padawan."

Morgan pushed him away from her just enough so she could stare at him. "How crazy can he be? Offering a rebel that position?"

"That's what I thought too. But I didn't take it."

"Really?" Morgan shook his head. She didn't say anything because she wished that he would have taken it in a way. But, she wanted him to be who he was without her getting in the way. They wanted to be together but neither one would be willing to give up anything.

"He said something else that caught me off guard during the meeting," he said, wanting to skip that part now, wrapping his arms around her. "He knows about us."

"Wait...what? How does he know about us?"

"I have no idea. But, he definitely does. He thinks we make one fierce couple too."

Morgan smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you think he will do anything?"

"I doubt it. Not now at least. He is content for some reason the way we are."

"Well, rebel or not," she said brining her hands into his hair, pulling him down to her. "I would still be in love with you."

"Well my girlfriend of a rebel, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could do wandless magic?"

Morgan smiled. "It doesn't work all the time. Just when I'm emotional. It's kind of like accidental magic but I can control this."

"Interesting, very interesting."

Morgan actually giggled, moving her hands to wrap them around his waist. "So my little rebel, do you want to hang out here or do you need to go back to the common room?"

"Are you asking me whether I would like to stay here with you or go back to a common room where mostly everyone hates me?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Always you. I'll always pick you my beautiful, talented, sexy..."

Morgan giggled pulling him into a kiss to get him to shut up. They made out until a light was shown at them, causing them to break apart.

Snape stood there, wand raised, staring at the two of them.

"Merlin Severus," said Harry rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"What, are you two doing?" he asked, slowly, actually looking shocked.

"I didn't think you were that old Professor," said Morgan, beginning to smirk slightly.

"Drop the smartness."

Morgan looked at Harry, giving a small nod. Out of everyone, Morgan trusted Snape as much as Harry did.

"Well, I was kissing my girlfriend until we got interpreted," said Harry looking from Morgan to Snape.

"Girlfriend?" asked Snape slowly again, looking between the two of them.

"For over a year now," said Morgan, offering a smile.

Snape just looked at the two of them. It got to the point it became uncomfortable for them. Finally, though, Snape spoke again.

"I take it both of your parents don't know about this, am I correct?"

Both of them shook their heads. After Voldemort and Snape now, no one knew. He could only imagine what was going through Snape's head right now.

"Modern day Romeo and Juliet," he muttered, shaking his head. "How do the two of you manage to do this?"

They both looked at each other, shrugging. "We try hard. The hardest relationship the both of us had," said Harry.

"You guys are crazy for this," said Snape.

Harry and Morgan just looked at each other. They knew Snape wouldn't do anything about it but they knew he was right about everything.

"So I take it she knows all about the Order."

Harry just nodded causing Snape to shake his head.

"I trust her Sev. She wouldn't do anything. I love her and that is all that matters."

"Even if you can't be with her?"

"I'm going to try my damn hardest to be with her. Whether everyone likes it or not."

Morgan smiled at him before looking at Snape. He just shook his head again at them. "Meeting, tomorrow, during your Hogmeade visit."

Harry nodded, sighing slightly. "Now, go back to your common room. I don't want to see the two of you making out anymore."

They both smirked, nodding their heads at him. "Go on back Morgan," said Harry with a wink.

Morgan kissed him one last time on the lips before disappearing out of the dungeons. Harry watched her until he was sure she was gone before turning back to Snape.

"I love her. I don't care what side she is on. I don't care what you have to say about it."

"I know you don't." Snape watched him before smirking. "Don't forget, meeting tomorrow."

"What are you thinking? You are thinking something that you aren't telling me. Come on, Sev, I've spent way to much time with you."

"I've been waiting for the day you turn. Now that you are dating Morgan, I think it will be sooner."

Harry looked at him before he just nodded to him and walked away. He wondered if it was that obvious that he was close to conforming.

* * *

Yes, the term padawan is from Star Wars. I didn't make it up. That belongs to George Lucas. Besides that, tell me what you think. As always...Lots of Love, Abbie


	5. Pissing Off a Rebel

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
**

_When I woke up today  
__And I saw your face  
__I knew there was something wrong  
__I just can't get away with all these fucked up things I try  
__Tell me why  
__I am going through these changes  
__I don't know what is going on  
__Something is happening to me. _

-"The Way I Was" by Makeshift Romeo

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Four: Pissing off a Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

_Morgan was standing in the doorway, looking terrified. He could see her blue eyes were filled with tears; ones he had not seen since last year when her pet owl had died. He hated seeing her eyes like that. He enjoyed them more as the lively ones that always seemed to sparkle. _

_He followed her eyes, looking away from her to see what she was staring at. His own breath caught in his chest as he saw his own father and godfather pointing their wand at William Travers. His body was on the ground, clearly dead. _

"_DADDY!" yelled Morgan, coming into the room. _

_Harry watched as they turned their wands on his girlfriend. He watched, eyes amazed as they kept their wands on Morgan. _

"_Miss Travers..." said James, staring at her. _

"_What are you doing? You killed my father!" she yelled, tears falling down her blushed cheeks. _

"_Now, Miss Travers, calm down," said Sirius. _

_He, being her boyfriend, knew that was the wrong thing to say. Telling Morgan to calm down never turned out well. _

"_Don't tell me to calm down! You two just killed my father! For no good apparent reason!" Morgan covered her mouth, looking like she was going to be sick, and backed up against the wall. _

_Harry was having trouble believing that his own father just killed probably the most important person in Morgan's life. _

_Sirius and James looked at each other. _

"_We have to," whispered James, looking at the floor. _

_Sirius nodded. They looked at each other before Sirius signed. "I'm sorry Miss Travers. But this must be done." _

_Morgan eyes hardened at them as Sirius slowly began to move his wand in a motion that Harry knew all too well. _

"NO!"

Harry sat up straight in his bed, wiping the sweat off of his face. He had just dreamed that his father and godfather killed his girlfriend. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

He shallowed hard, trying to keep his breathing in check. He wasn't sure if he could see the future or not. He wasn't sure what his dreams meant but he couldn't just forget about it.

If they really did kill her father, he couldn't believe that they were his father figures. Sure they didn't know what Morgan was to him but they still killed someone. That wasn't what they were suppose to believe in. They were suppose to be the good guys. Weren't they?

Which way was it going to be? Morgan dying at the hands of his father or his daughter with Morgan dying at the hands of Voldemort. Either way, he wouldn't be able to take it.

He quickly got up out of his bed, not even bothering to throw on his robe and walked out of his dorm. He needed to see Morgan. He didn't care if her roommates saw him. He needed to be able to see his girlfriend.

He slipped into the room, not making a sound and saw Morgan sound asleep in her bed. Walking over to her, he eased himself onto her bed, sitting there. She moved slightly but didn't wake up.

Thinking about his dream, he wouldn't be able to forgive them if they did kill Morgan. Morgan was to him like his mother was to his father. Or even his mother to Snape. He couldn't be without her. He would do everything to stop them from doing anything to her.

"Harry..."

He turned his head, seeing that Morgan was still asleep but seemed to be having a dream. Whether hers was as bad as his, he wasn't sure at first.

"No, please...Not him..."

"Shh, Morgan, it's alright. Everything is alright," he whispered, leaning down and whispered it in her ear.

He watched at her face relaxed and she seemed to be going back into her perfect sleep. He smiled, moving a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"Sleep well my love. I love you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her slightly on the cheek.

"Love you too," she whispered. He knew she wasn't awake but she knew his voice enough to be able to recognize it. Even if she wasn't up yet, he wouldn't be surprised if she would be soon. There was no way he would be able to go to sleep after the dream. Granted it was only three o'clock in the morning but sleep wouldn't come back to him.

He left her room and just sat down in the common room. He could tell the day was going to be a very long one. It started way too early for him.

* * *

"Did he offer anything new?"

Harry glanced up at Dumbledore, practically falling asleep at the table. The beginning of the meeting was boring to him. It didn't concern him. It just annoyed him.

"No. Just the usual." So he lied slightly. It wasn't a complete lie. He still wanted him to join his side. That was nothing new. Being a padawan was the only thing.

"That's interesting. He wasn't trying very hard then."

Harry looked away, glancing to Snape. He watched him closely for a second before he realized that Harry was telling a little white lie.

"I'm just glad you came out unharmed," said Lily, running her hand down his hair. He glared at her slightly, moving his head away from her.

"I think we need to take our measures up to the next step. What we have been doing doesn't seem to be working," said Dumbledore.

That, caught Harry's attention, causing him to set up straighter.

"I agree. Nothing we have been doing for two years has done anything. Hasn't changed anything in the wizarding world," said James, nodding his head.

"I think the first thing we need to do is take out his biggest supporter. Travers."

Harry stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. He stared at Dumbledore, eyes narrowing slightly. His dream...

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Remus, watching him closely.

"What do mean take out?" asked Harry, ignoring Remus and continued to look at man.

"Killing him obviously Harry. He's dangerous. Possibly more dangerous that Voldemort himself."

Harry shook his head, stepping away from the table. Snape narrowed his eyes at him, watching him. "Harry, dear, what's wrong?" asked Lily watching her son also.

"I think its a good idea. Without Travers, he will be wounded for a little at least. Giving us time to do what we need to. I hate to say it but I think we need to do something with his daughter also," said James, nodding his head to Dumbledore.

Harry turned his eyes to his father narrowed and hard. He slightly balled up his fist. Even though his father didn't know he was dating Morgan, it still was the principle that he wanted to kill a teenager. It just pissed him off even more with the fact that it was his girlfriend.

"Harry," snapped Snape watching him. James turned then to look at his son, seeing how pissed off he looked.

"We don't kill people. What's the point of being on the "good" side if we are killing people? That is what the minister did before he came into power. Not us." Harry glared at his father. His eyes appeared to have gotten darker in the past few minutes. "And besides, Morgan is my age. Could you seriously kill someone the same age as your son?"

"Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "We need to do what we need to do. It doesn't matter what is right or wrong."

"Since when?" snapped Harry. He was scared by what he thought was the good side. The side that was suppose to be helping, not hurting. "You've been telling me since I was born that we are doing all of this because of what is right. That the Minister is the one doing wrong. He hasn't killed anyone since he has been in office. Why are you telling us that is what we need to do? Killing isn't something that is good."

Everyone in the room was staring at him. Harry just shook his head, backing away from the table even more.

"Sometimes we need to do things we don't believe in Harry. All for the greater good."

"Greater good my ass."

"Harry!" snapped Lily, looking at her son.

Dumbledore just looked at Harry, keeping his voice calm. "I'm sorry you feel this way Harry. I wish you could just trust me and my judgment that this is for the best."

"No, listen to someone else for once. It doesn't matter if you take out William. There is always be someone there to take his place. He's replaceable. Everyone is replaceable. Killing someone isn't going to get more people to join your cause. It will only defer them."

"William? My cause?" asked Dumbledore, narrowing his eyes slowly at Harry.

"If the cause includes killing people and acting irrationally. Then yeah, your cause. That's not what I believe in."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Dumbledore again.

"No, you aren't," said Harry, walking away from the table, almost completely out of the dinning room. "Whether you realize it or not, you've been pushing me away. And now, you've gone too far."

Harry shook his head, looking around the room. Voldemort wasn't killing people. He was running the country. Successfully. Could he follow that, no matter in the manner the man took office?

"I'm sorry Albus. I can't join these meetings anymore. You are becoming what I can't support."

"Are you leaving the rebellion?"

"I'm leaving you. I would seriously advise not to kill William Travers. It will be the biggest mistake you can make. Whether you believe a seventeen year old or not, is your doing. But I would take my word. Good day."

Harry turned and started to head out the door.

"Harry! Please stop! Harry James Potter, STOP!"

He stopped with his hand on handle, turning around to his mother. "What is it Mum?"

"Don't leave dear. I know you don't believe but where else will you turn? Be by yourself? The rebellion is where you belong."

Belong? He tilted his head to the side slightly. Where he belonged was with Morgan. Which meant he knew where he was meant to be.

"I'm sorry Mum. I can't listen to him anymore. If you had any sense left in you, you could see that he is crazy."

"No, Harry. We need to do what we need to."

"I'm doing what I need to do Mum. I love you. I'm sorry. But I'm leaving."

Harry shook his head, walking out of the door. He was walking away from the person he knew he was and going to someone he was going to enjoy, that was for sure.

Apparating back into Hogsmeade, he was still pissed off at Dumbledore and every one else that couldn't see how Dumbledore was wrong. Killing people wasn't suppose to be them. Before everything, they were the good guys. If they wanted people to join them, they were going to have to be the good guys still.

"Firewhiskey," he said, sitting down in the Three Broomsticks.

The person behind the bar looked at him before he did what he asked. Harry could see Morgan out of the corner of his eye and saw her glanced down at her watch. He had to tell her what happen. He just didn't know how he could.

He wished she could come and talk to him then. He needed her to be there especially now. But she couldn't. Not just yet at least.

He was going to be with her. And he was going to do what he had to. After what Dumbledore did, it just pushed him. Pushed him to become someone Dumbledore would hate.

* * *

Tell me what you think. As always...lots of love, Abbie.


	6. A New Kind of Rebel

**Disclaimer:** The same as the previous chapters

* * *

_And what if I had never decided this?  
__Would I be here?  
__Or be gone?  
__And all I've ever wanted  
__Was just to see how it would be  
__One small choice_

"One Small Choice" by Audiovent

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Five: A New Kind of Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

"Morgan, will you please come with me?"

Harry glanced up with everyone else to see the Headmaster standing in the doorway of their common room. They all had just got back from supper and everyone was working on their homework.

Morgan nodded, standing up. She said bye to her friends before stealing a glance to him. The Headmaster lead her out of the room leaving him to wonder where she was going.

"I wonder what reward she will get now," said Ron, rolling his eyes.

"Or where she is going. She's the only one that can just leave school. Most of the time for nothing," said Ginny, not even looking up from her homework.

"It's not surprising," he muttered, leaning back in his seat. Being away from Morgan was not as painful as her being away from him. He always liked to know where she was. Slowly, he began to believe he was borderline obsessed with Morgan.

An hour passed and Morgan hadn't returned to the common room. He knew then that she left school then. He began to see that it was time for him to leave school and do what he needed to. Isn't that what Dumbledore said? Do what you need to do? It was his time to do just that.

"I'll be back later guys," he muttered to the two Weasleys, heading up to his dormitory to change clothes. If he was going to be the part, he definitely had to look like it. His red shirt had to go. Black seemed to be the perfect wardrobe choice for where he was going.

He pulled out clothes that he knew would make Morgan proud...considering she had picked them out during one of the few times together during the summer. Dark blue jeans, black, long sleeve shirt (that was too tight in his opinion but in her mind it wasn't), black dress shoes, and his favorite black cloak. He wanted to make a statement.

Making sure his rope was tied to the window tightly, he jumped out again, rolling on the ground. He didn't bother with his invisibility cloak this time around. It didn't think he would need it.

He hurried through the grounds, quickly leaving. He appeared outside of the Ministry of Magic. Taking a few deep breaths, he apparated inside the Ministry, looking around the deserted building now. He noticed the door to the Minister's office right off the bat, considering it had three people outside of it, guarding.

"Hi," said Harry smiling at them. The three of them didn't smile back or even acknowledge him. "Right. I need to see the Minister please."

"He's busy," said one of them.

"I don't care. Tell him Harry Potter is here to see him. I'm sure he will make time for me."

The three guards glanced at each other before one of them slipped into the room. All Harry could do was wait and hoped he didn't get cursed.

"Minister said for you to head on in," said the guard, leaving the door open for him.

He muttered a thank you to them before going through the door. He walked the hallway that seemed like a mile long until it reached the office of the Minister. He could see the light at the end and the desk of the Minister.

He paused in the hallway, taking breaths. He was ready to do this. He had to be. Or he would have no place to turn.

"Come now Harry. Don't waste time."

His green eyes snapped forward, hearing Voldemort's voice. It wasn't wise to waste anymore time now. He finished walking the way, entering the room. What he got in the room wasn't what he planned.

Around the room sat about eight other people beside the Minister himself. Among them were the headmaster, Snape, William Travers, and Morgan. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into now.

Morgan had her eyes focused on him, slightly confused. Why was he here? That what was going through her head. He knew it. It was probably the same question that was going through everyone's mind in the room.

"You wanted to talk to me Harry?" asked the Minister, smiling slightly at him.

He held Morgan's gaze for a few seconds before he turned his eyes to Voldemort. "If the offer still stands, I've changed my mind. I accept."

"What?" asked Morgan, blinking a few times before a smile appeared on her face.

"Why are you accepting it now?" asked Voldemort.

"I realized that Dumbledore isn't worth my time anymore. Not after he was or still is planning to kill Mr. Travers. I can't be apart of something I don't believe in," he said, nodding his head to William before looking back to the Minister.

"And you believe in what I'm doing?"

"As long as you are as good as Morgan says you are, yes."

Voldemort glanced to Morgan who had her father's eyes on her as well. Voldemort gave a small smile,

"Welcome Harry," said Voldemort finally, conjuring a chair up beside him.

Harry took off his cloak, hanging it on the back of his chair. He sat down, glancing around the room at the people again. Morgan was smiling at him and offered him a wink. He smiled back, moving his eyes to Snape. They both seemed surprised to see each other there but then again, not really shocked at all. He dared a look at Travers to find him just staring at him.

"Harry was agreed to become my padawan when he graduates Hogwarts. I'm planning on starting him on it before then. I am thinking that I don't need to teach him much more. He seems to be doing well it seems without my assistance."

Harry smirked slightly, glancing up at the Minister. Voldemort glanced down at him with a smile. He introduced him to everyone in the room the other three people included the Editor-in-Chief of the _Daily Prophet_, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and the current Head of International Magical Cooperations. The eight people in the room were Voldemort's most trusted people.

"We were just discussing trying to get Italy to trade with us. They haven't traded with us in over fifty years. We think they will be a good way to add more money into the economy. What do you think?"

Harry blinked a few times. This wasn't the discussion that he thought would be happening in the room. "Sounds like a good idea. Italy has many products people in Britain love. They will definitely buy anything from there."

"That is what we were thinking too. I was actually thinking about sending Morgan there during winter break," he said, nodding to Morgan.

"Really? You want me to negotiate the trade?" Morgan slowly began to smile.

"Come now Morgan. You know I have the up most respect for you and your abilities. I think it will be good practice for you for when you graduate. Robert has already said he is planning to retiring so you can take over."

Harry glanced down at the ground before smiling up at her. She wanted this. This was what she spent her whole childhood imagining. He was happy to see that it would come true. And surprised to see that it was Voldemort giving it to her.

"Thank you sir."

"And I think Harry will go with you. Its time to get your feet wet in this Ministry. And besides, I don't think you have any where else to go for break now."

He scratched the back of his neck, glancing at the ground again. He wasn't sure how well his parents were going to take to his new position. Not well, that was obvious. He was sure that it was going to be front page of the morning paper. They would find out whether he wanted them to or not.

"I would be honored to go. Thank you sir."

Voldemort just smiled glancing between his two young protégées. So far, Harry saw no fault in Voldemort. Yet. He couldn't say he wouldn't in time to come.

This meeting continued on like it was. They talked about different counties that they could possibly trade with. They went over the problems that have been happening in the Ministry and ways to fix them. All in all, Harry seriously enjoyed this meeting more than his previous ones.

"Until next time," said Voldemort, waving his hand to send everyone out the door.

Everyone gave a bow to him before leaving. Morgan and William were the last ones in the room with Harry.

"I'm pleased Harry. I'm glad you decided to follow me."

"Am I following you? Or just supporting my government?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Voldemort smirked. "Is there a difference?"

"Possibly."

"I'll be in contact when I wish to see you again. It should be soon. Like I said, I doubt I need to teach you a whole lot. Mainly teach you how to head meetings."

Harry nodded to the man. "I await your letter."

He walked out of the room right behind Morgan and her father.

"Daddy, I would like to introduce you to Harry...my boyfriend," said Morgan, turning to Harry with a smile.

"Boyfriend? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I'm also pleased to see that you have decide to support us."

"Thank you sir."

Morgan wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled up at him. "I hope you aren't mad Dad. We've been dating for over a year now."

"You were dating a rebel?"

Morgan just smiled that sweet, innocent smile that caused her father just to shake his head.

"You know as long as you are happy button, I'm happy. You two will fit together perfectly now. I don't know how I am going to handle Britain's cutest couple."

Harry had to smile at that, shaking his head. "Are we really that cute together?" he asked, smiling down at Morgan.

"Well, I'm the cute one. I make up for you lack of cuteness."

Harry glared down at her as her father laughed slightly. It was slightly odd. The man that was feared by many was laughing and calling his daughter button. Things definitely weren't what they seemed.

"You two should be heading back to Hogwarts. I'll talk to you later button," said William, pulling his daughter away from Harry, giving her a hug.

"Bye Daddy!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

William kissed her on top of the head before turning his attention to Harry. He offered his hand and Harry gladly shook it. It was important to have his girlfriend's father like him.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed the next morning, waiting. His roommates had left, figuring that he had already gone down to the Great Hall. He was scared to go down for breakfast for once. He knew that the front page of the paper was about him and the Minister. Everyone would know that he had switched sides.

Everything was going to be different now. It was no denying it. His parents would read the paper and probably disown him. Everyone in the Great Hall would know that he had conformed. They might even fear him more now that he is with the Minister rather than against him.

He was even dressed the part that morning. He was looking like Draco; decked out once again in all black. The vest instead of gray was black. Instead of a white long sleeve shirt he wore a black one. Conforming sucked sometimes.

He headed out of his dormitory and saw Morgan sitting in the common room.

"Morgan, why are you still here?" he asked smiling slightly.

She smiled up at him, standing. "I didn't think you wanted to go into the Great Hall alone."

He pulled her to him as soon as he was close to her and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered, kissing her again.

She giggled. "Come on," she said offering her hand to him. He gladly took it. They were the last ones to arrive in the Great Hall for once. Instead of entering as soon as they got there, Harry pulled Morgan back away from the doors

"I don't know if I can do this," he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"Yes you can. Harry, your the strongest person I know. They aren't going to treat you worse than they did before. It's going to be better. I'm right beside you, always. I love you."

Harry smiled at her, kissing her again before taking her hand once more. Morgan smiled and they walked into the Great Hall together. Just as he knew they would, everyone turned and stared at them. He sighed, shaking his head.

He pulled Morgan toward her normal seat where he was going to be sitting out now.

"Morning guys. Get Harry and I some orange juice please," said Morgan acting like nothing was different.

Pansy paused for a second before doing what she asked. Morgan smile at Harry, taking his hand under the table. Harry wasn't sure if he could get use to it all. But he was willing to try.

* * *

If any of you are curious to how I am picturing Morgan, here is a link to a model that is how I picture her. (type without the spaces)

http : / / portfoliopad . com / images / 9220 / 253941 / large / 025 . jpg

As always, lots of love: Abbie


	7. Who are you, my rebel?

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

* * *

_It's not rebellion  
__When you're selling out to an out of fashion salesman  
__Our promising lives, are full of empty promises  
__Temptations falling and calling you home again  
__I'm sorry, if we've let you down _

"Hear Me Now" by Framing Hanley

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Six: Who are you, my rebel?  
****Abbie Haven **

Harry slowly made his way out of the dungeons. He had just finished his potion lesson for the day. Or what he liked to call torture sessions. Voldemort scheduled additional lessons with Snape so he could improve even more. Snape drilled him constantly, having to make him better considering it was Voldemort's order now.

It wasn't just potions either. Voldemort scheduled extra lessons in Dark Arts and Dueling. By the end of most nights, he didn't even want to openly make out with Morgan like he could now. Bed was calling his name. But he could never deny her anything.

True to many people's words, the wizarding world freaking loved them. _Witch Weekly _managed to get a picture of them together and it took over the cover. Which meant that women all in the wizarding world fell in love with them from the moment they laid eyes on the cover. Personally, he didn't enjoy it too much.

"Harry."

He stopped and turned to see his father standing near the entrance. Hogwarts was probably the worst place for him to be after the Ministry of Magic.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked, looking around to see if there was anyone around.

"Since you aren't coming to meetings anymore, I needed to talk to you. What the papers are reporting...padawan? Dating Travers? Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "What am I doing?" he repeated. "Do I really have a choice now?"

"You always have a choice."

Harry smirked. "No. Dad, I would have been a fool to refuse becoming the minister's padawan. It's a honor to be it."

"Who are you? My Harry would not want to be his padawan. Did Dumbledore really piss you off that much?"

"He wanted to kill my girlfriend's father. And for what? You know that I believe that if theres a reason, go for it. But William hasn't done anything to be killed for. Not to mention that if you and Sirius went to kill him, I would never be able to forgive you. And I know you have. Twice since that last meeting. You won't be able to kill him. I would advise you to stop trying before something happens to you."

James narrowed his eyes at his son. "You are dating the young Travers?"

Harry nodded. "Almost a year and half now."

"Harry, come home with me. You need to be back with us before they completely brainwash you."

Harry shook his head, smirking though. "Do you seriously think I am brainwashed? If anyone is, I think that its you Dad. You've been listening to what Dumbledore's been saying for far too long."

"Harry..."

"You were the one saying that you wanted to take out Morgan as well. Dad, you would never do that if you weren't so far up Dumbledore's--"

"Harry James Potter, stop everything right now."

Harry smirked at his father. "Do you honestly think you can tell me what to do?"

James glared at his son, taking a step toward him. Like his son, James had a short temper and would take Harry's smart mouth. That was why he raised his hand slightly.

"Do you really think that would be wise Potter? I mean, hitting the minister's padawan? Not to mention your son?"

Snape came up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you just said it all Snape. My son. Not yours. Not the damn minister's padawan."

"I think there are somethings that you need to accept Potter," said Snape. Harry looked back at Snape and couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Fine. Don't come home for break Harry. Not until you learn where your priorities lie."

"Don't worry about that. I already have plans for--"

"Harry!"

He turned to hear Morgan's giggling voice coming close to them. He heard the others heading up the stairs, laughing as well.

Morgan stopped giggling and her smile dropped with in seconds, seeing James there and feeling the tension in the room.

"Hey love. What's up?" he asked, smiling at her.

"We got permission from Headmaster Duncan to go into Hogsmeade. We all need to finish our Christmas shopping. You're coming right?"

"Yeah, of course. I need to finish shopping for you."

Morgan smiled, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder glancing at James in the process.

"Morgan, I would like you to meet my father James. Father, this is Morgan," said Harry, taking her hand and pulled her gently to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Morgan, offering a small smile.

"Same. Goodbye Harry."

Harry watched as his father walked out the door of Hogwarts. He knew that his father just needed to blow off steam. He would be back, asking him to rethink his decisions. Abandoning his son completely wasn't something he would do. Harry knew that. But for the time, it was how things needed to be.

"You okay Harry?" asked Snape, stepping away from the two.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know my dad. He will be mad for a few days but he'll be back to normal soon enough."

Snape nodded, continuing on his way to the Great Hall. Morgan laid a hand on his arm once he didn't turn his eyes from the entrance door.

"I'm okay, I promise. I wasn't suspecting a warm welcome of my new life from my parents," he said, finally turning his eyes to her.

"You sure? I mean, its not everyday your father turns up at school."

"Unless it is your father, right?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Morgan smiled, lacing her fingers with his. "Come on. Let's go get our cloaks and head to Hogsmeade."

Harry brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He smiled at her before they actually started to run up the stairs to head to their common room.

* * *

He sat, face hidden in the depth of his hood, beside the minister. He thought that the meetings with Dumbledore were boring. This meeting seemed to drag on for hours when in reality it was only an hour long so far.

True to his word, Harry had been beside Voldemort in all ministry meetings that he over looked. Every single on proved to be boring. It took all of his will power to stay awake.

And if he did start to fall off, he got either kicked or elbowed by the minister. He wasn't sure if he could take this if he ever became minister. A padawan or assistant or second in command person would be over looking these meetings. He surely wouldn't be exposed to this torture willing if he could get out of it.

Like all other meetings, Voldemort knocked him in the arm, causing him to jump slightly. He looked over at him and sighed, lowering his hood. Was it that important for him to be there? Travers was good enough, wasn't he?

"Set up straight and pay attention," whispered Voldemort, glaring slightly at him.

Harry glared back at him but did what he was told. He didn't need to piss the minister off in front of every single important person in the ministry in the room. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make it out of the room if that happened.

"Minister, may I bring up something?" asked William, standing up. This actually made Harry slightly excited. For the past meetings, there had always been a set time for when someone could talk. No one had ever spoken out of turn or just randomly.

"Of course William. The floor is yours," said Voldemort, motioning toward the middle of the room.

"Minister, if I may speak freely. I think that you should be aware that the Ministry has lost over 500 million galleons."

Green eyes met the dark scarlet ones. Harry knew by the look in Voldemort's eyes that he was pissed off at hearing that news. How could he not be? Money in the government was important. Not only did it support the minister but all the employees as well. 500 million galleons made a huge dent in their account.

"Do you know how we managed to loss that much money?" asked Voldemort, voice tight, holding back his anger. Harry wasn't sure which was scarier- Voldemort actually being pissed off or trying to hold it in.

"Yes Minister."

It was then that Harry noticed people shift in their seats and look at each other. Of course it would be a worker to steal the money. As soon as William mentioned it, Voldemort knew that it was a person inside the ministry rather than a foreign investor.

"Sir, it was Stephen."

A man started to go out the door but was stopped by Voldemort's wand. "Now, Stephen, why are you leaving us? Come up and join me." He didn't have a choice. The spell focused him to appear in front of them.

"Stephen, is it true what William speaks of?" Voldemort was being fair. Harry didn't think it was possible. "And you know not to lie to me because I will know."

Damn. Harry forgot about that. No wonder he kept on trying to get him to join him. He knew that he was lying all that time about not wanting to join him.

"Yes," the man stuttered, shaking. "It's true."

"Then I'm sorry Stephen. William."

That was all it took for William to pull out his own wand and throw a curse at Stephen.

Harry narrowed his eyes as Stephen fell to the ground dead.

Really? Was this how things were done? What was the difference then?

* * *

Morgan watched as Harry sat by himself, staring into the fire. Ever since he returned from the meeting, he hadn't spoken to anyone and just appeared to me in deep thought. She knew something had happened at the meeting to cause to be like this for he hadn't gone this long without speaking with her.

Slowly, she made her way over to him. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she sat down. "Harry," she whispered. He didn't even look at her. "Harry, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he snapped, still staring off into the fire.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him before standing up. "Fine. Have it your way."

She heard him sigh and actually shift in his seat. "Morgan..." She turned and stared at him, eyes still narrowed at him. But she realized something was different as soon as he meet her eyes. His seemed more haunted than before. More dark, more grown up.

He shook his head, turning back to the fire. She stared at him for a few seconds longer before going back to where she was before.

"What's his problem?" asked Draco, looking up at her.

She shook her head, sitting down. "I don't know. Something."

* * *

Tell me what you think. As always: lots of love, Abbie


	8. What Side Rebel?

**Disclaimer: **Same as before.

**AN:** Sorry for a later update than normal. Been caught up in "Breaking Dawn" by Stephenie Meyers and then the Olympics came on and all. Again, sorry.

* * *

_I'm seeing clearly with my eyes closed tight  
__I'm seeing clearly in spite of everything that's wrong or right  
__I walk on eggshells and broken glass  
__On my hands and knees, open wounds _

- "Under Fire" by Axium

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Seven: What Side Rebel?  
****Abbie Haven **

"Don't forget when you both are in Italy, you aren't just representing the Ministry. You are representing Hogwarts as well."

Both Harry and Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think the Ministry is more important," said Harry smirking.

"Don't worry Headmaster. Last time I went, most of them thought I was out of school already. We will be perfect little angels," said Morgan giving a smirk.

"I bet. Just be good."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"The Minister wanted to see you Harry before you leave. You may go ahead and leave to see him."

He nodded before giving Morgan a kiss. He honestly didn't care what the Headmaster had to say about it. "Grab my bag for me?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in Hogsmeade in an hour. Don't be late. They are expecting up at 4 o'clock sharp."

"I won't be. I'll see you then. Floo open?" he asked turning to the Headmaster.

He nodded, sending him away. Harry went through the floo and landed right outside the Minister's door.

"Mr Potter," said one of the guards, finally speaking to him now.

"Hello Carl. The Minister busy?"

"No. He's been expecting you. Go on in."

Harry nodded. He knocked slightly before going inside. Voldemort sat behind his desk, doing what looked like paper work.

"Sit down Harry. I'll be done in a few minutes."

He sat down, not disobeying the Minister like he once did before. Now he was expected to listen. If he had listened before, they probably would have thought something was wrong with him.

Voldemort snapped his finger and a house elf appeared beside him. "Take this letter to Mr. Malfoy."

"Right away sir." With that, the house elf disappeared.

"Wouldn't an owl be easier?" asked Harry.

"When it can easily be intersected by Rebels? Or take longer to get there?"

"Who says the house elf will do what you say?"

"It will. Now, here is a list of things I want you and Morgan to complete in Italy. I want every last thing accomplished. No excuses."

Harry just nodded, something he seemed to be doing a lot of these days. He took the short list and looked over it. He figured the main was to open trade.

"I want to be contacted with everything. Especially if they agree."

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to remind you that this trip is an important one for us. We need their money. It's also important for them to like you and trust you."

"I understand."

"Don't let your relationship with Morgan get in the way or cause any problems."

"It won't." Harry felt like a robot in a way. He just had to make the man happy by giving him what he wanted to hear.

"And lets not forget, you are representing me there. Don't mess anything up. You may be considered an adult but you still have a lot to learn. Don't let them walk over you. Also, keep the upper hand, no matter what it is. The Minister has graciously opened his second manor up to the two of you. Something he only does for people he finds important. Don't mess it up."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. The Minister must have thought he was two years old. He knew how important this trip was to the Ministry. Also how important this was to prove himself. He didn't need to be told that.

"And I guess, have fun, considering you will be there for a little while," said Voldemort handing him a pouch full of money.

"Thank you sir."

Voldemort just nodded. "You may leave. I don't--"

A knock came to the door rather quickly, causing both men to turn to it.

"Minister, I'm sorry to disturb you when you are with your padawan. But we caught a rebel sneaking inside the Ministry," said a short man, one he didn't know, breathing deeply.

"Where are they now?" asked Voldemort, sounding rather bored with the news.

"Outside the door with your guards sir."

Voldemort nodded. "You may go. They will be taken care of."

The man bowed his head slightly before leaving the room. Harry just watched as Voldemort pulled out another sheet of parchment.

"Take care of them, will you, on your way out Harry?" he said with a wave of his hand before picking up his quill. Harry just nodded, not knowing what to do exactly but didn't want to ask the man.

He silently left the room and came face to face with a man he only recognized the face of. He didn't personally know the man or his name. He just had seem him at meetings.

"How could you do this to us Harry?" asked the man, bond by ropes beside the guard.

"Easily. He offered. I accepted," he said.

"I still don't get it. Why did you join that monster? You were our hope for the future. This is killing your mother."

That stung Harry slightly. The mention of his mother's pain didn't suit well with him. But there was nothing he could do.

"That's what you get for putting all your hope into a teenage boy. Take him to Azkaban I guess."

Harry began to walked away but didn't get far.

"Sir, Rebels don't go to Azkaban."

He slowly turned back to him, annoyance and confusion clear on his face. He glanced back at the Minister's door before addressing the guard.

"And what is usually done with Rebels?" he asked slowly.

The guard didn't say anything. Even before Harry asked, he knew the truth. There was a reason why Rebels that got caught didn't come home.

He believed that Voldemort was giving him a test. Trust was hard to come by with the man. He would have to prove himself.

"I'm sorry." That was the last thing the Rebel heard.

* * *

Harry and Morgan were lead into the manor by a lady servant. The manor was huge, looking like a small castle to Harry.

"Ah, Harry, Morgan, I'm so glad to see you."

He took the beautiful Italian in front of him to be the Minister's wife.

"Hello Isabel. It's lovely to see you again," said Morgan as they gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"As always Morgan. You seem even more beautiful then last time. And Harry, you are everything I expected."

No matter how pissed off Harry was Isabel's comments caused him to smile. "Thank you madam. You are more beautiful than I was told."

Isabel just smiled. "I'll show you two to your room. You both are invited to dinner. The French and American Minister of Magic are here tonight and will be leaving in the morning. Please join us."

They both nodded, not willing to be rude when they had just arrived.

"Excellent. Here is your room. Dinner will be served at 7 at the main manor. You remember its location, correct Morgan?"

"Yes ma'am."

She smiled brightly at them. "I shall see you both tonight then."

They both nodded, waiting for her to leave before walking into the room.

"Whoa. This is pretty amazing," said Morgan, looking around the room.

Harry just nodded, laying their bags down on the floor. He didn't mean to be cold toward Morgan but he still was pissed at his own minister for what he made him do.

"Harry, love, come look at this view."

He sighed slightly, walking over to the window beside her. Mountains were in the distance and the town was lite up below them.

"Isn't it great?" she asked.

"Yeah, great."

"Harry..."

"Don't start Morgan." He walked away, going to the bed to find clothes to wear that night for dinner.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm going to. What is your problem? What happen with Voldemort this morning?"

Harry shook his head, pulling out different clothes.

"HARRY!" said Morgan, slightly louder causing him to look up.

"Morgan, I'm not ready to talk about it. Not to you, not to anyone."

"If you can't talk to me, who can you talk to? I've been there for you. Though you being a rebel to now. I've loved you as both people. Why can't you talk to me now?"

Harry closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He still, however, didn't say anything to her.

"We seemed to fight less when you were rebelling. Interesting thought, isn't it?" she asked, voice cold.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he snapped.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think you are insane."

"I think you are confused love. You don't know what side you are on. You let things get to you."

"What do you expect Morgan? He made me kill someone. That doesn't leave me all warm inside."

Morgan's facial expressions changed from hard and mad to soft. Harry shook his head, looking away from her. Even if he hadn't really meant to tell her, it did feel better to tell her. To let it all out in the open.

"Harry..." she said, softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"I honestly don't know anymore Morgan. I really don't. No one is what I thought."

"I'm sorry."

He turned around, facing her. "Why are you sorry? You haven't changed. You are still what I fell in love with. I'm sorry. For taking it all out on you."

Morgan just smiled, pulling him into a kiss. "Just love me and I'll always be by your side."

And that, truthfully, was all he wanted in the end.

* * *

Tell me what you think. As always, love from Abbie.


	9. To Be A Carefree Rebel

**Disclaimer:** See previous. I still don't own anything.

**A-N: **Sorry guys! I started my first year of college and I don't know if I will have time to write like before so updates will be very long. Please stay with me and I will finish it. I promise. Just don't know how long it will take me.

* * *

_Comatose  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
__I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
__Les I feel you next to me  
__You take the pain I feel  
__Waking up to you never felt so real _

_-"Comatose" by Skillet _

**

* * *

****Rebellion  
****Chapter Eight: To Be A Carefree Rebel  
****Abbie Haven **

Harry and Morgan walked out of the Italian Minister's office, both pleased with themselves. They had gotten the Minister to agree with everything they wanted. Everything went according to plan for them.

Once they were a good couple feet away from the Minister's door, Morgan turned and practically jumped on Harry, hugging him.

"We did it! We actually did it Harry!" she said excitedly, kissing him fiercely.

Harry just smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't care what happen. As long as Morgan was this happy, he honestly didn't care about the trade or agreement.

"Tonight, we will celebrate. How about that?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead then on the tip of her nose.

"Sounds amazing. About time we get to do something alone for once," she said, standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Travers..."

The both looked at each other, in the process of kissing before turning to see the Minister smiling at them.

"Minister," said Harry, bowing his head down, turning slightly pink in the face.

"I forgot to mention to the both of you that tomorrow night is our annual Christmas ball. You both are invited. I hope to see you there. It's a big event here."

Harry and Morgan glanced at each other before Harry turned back to Minister. "We would be honored sir."

"Excellent. Then I shall see the two of you tomorrow."

They waited for the Minister to be out of sight before turning back to each other. "A ball? That means dancing," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Aw, you will be okay love. For once you can be carefree. You don't have to have on this strong, protective face."

He smiled, kissing her on the forehead again.

"Besides, you will be with me. And might I mention, I am a fabulous dancer."

"That's a good thing. I really don't want to be the Britain that's the fool of Italy."

"You won't be. Trust me. Now, come with me and be the carefree boyfriend and help me find a dress for tomorrow."

Harry laughed, taking the hand she offered and held on tightly. Being carefree worked for him. As long as he had something to hold on to, he was okay with that.

* * *

Harry smiled across the room watching Morgan talk among different people at the ball. She looked gorgeous, everyone in the room noticed her. The dress she brought the day before looked stunning on her. It was a dark green color that cut her just at the knees, flared out, and was just beautiful.

Formal events was not his favorite things to attend. That is why he allowed Morgan to go off and leave him be as she was the social butterfly she was. Maybe that's why they were the perfect team. The could counter act each other.

"Hello Mister Potter."

Harry turned and bowed his head. "Hello Minister. Your ball is stunning. Morgan is enjoying in greatly."

The Minister chuckled slightly. "You aren't my boy?"

He offered a smile. "I mean no offense sir but this isn't my type of events."

"Truthfully, they aren't mine either. But they are just things that you have to attend. I'm sure you will understand this in the upcoming year."

Harry nodded his head, turning his eyes back to Morgan for a second. She was chatting away happily with the Minister's wife. He was sure he heard them speaking Italian to each other.

"Tell me Mister Potter--"

"Harry, please Minister. No need for formalities here," said Harry with a slight smirk.

"Well, then, you may address me as Cross then Harry."

Harry smiled, nodding his head slightly.

"Now, Harry, I'm curious."

He raised an eyebrow at the Minister but didn't say anything. He would left the man speak on whatever he was curious about.

"Why a man like yourself would have been a rebel up until recently?"

Harry keep his expression emotionless as he looked at the Minister. How much did the man know about him? How did he know so much?

"Have you meet our Minister, Min-Cross?"

The man chuckled again. "I can't say I have had the pleasure of meeting Voldemort, no. But I have heard a lot about him. And I have learned a lot about you in the past couple days."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"For me not meeting Voldemort. No."

"I meant," said Harry with a smile. "Is there a reason why you are learning a lot about me sir."

The Minister looked across the room. Either at his wife or Morgan, Harry wasn't sure but didn't want to invade the man in his thoughts. He always hated when he was interrupted in his thoughts.

"Because I see you as the future of Britain Harry. I can see why the Minister picked you to be his heir, in a sense. When I learned of your visit, I wanted to know what I was getting into. I wasn't going to allow a kid, still at Hogwarts, walk in and take over." The Minister smiled at him before glancing back at his wife. "I'm looking forward to the day you decide to become Minister."

Harry must have looked confused by the smile he received from the Minister.

"You're young. You have ambition. You have a lot more to live for than Voldemort does."

The Minister nodded to Morgan, causing Harry to look at her. She choose that point to look over at him with her award winning smile. He smiled back, offering her a wink.

"To run a country, you need to understand the people. How can your Minister understand his subjects if he has never felt what they have. He has never loved. He doesn't have compassion."

"I'm impressed Minister. You have done your homework," said Harry, not smiling at the man.

His words hit a spot in Harry's mind and heart. He knew that he was right. With everything he was saying.

"It is my job. I think, Harry, that your country will be even more powerful if you were to take over at Minister. Or anyone else would."

"Our country is doing pretty well right now."

"Sure it is. But you have...rebels. If it was doing better, you wouldn't have those. Or should I say wouldn't have you." Harry smirked at his words. "The man can run the country, yes. He has given a good bust to your economy. But the people don't care about him. Because they know he doesn't care about them. You can't have a country like that for long."

"It has been. For twelve years."

"And how many of your people are unhappy?"

Harry stared at the Minister. Why was the man telling him all of this? Did he want him to take over as Minister to change the country? Or so he could take over it.

"You have a very strong opinion of my country," said Harry with slightly narrowed eyes.

The Minister smiled. The man was young himself, only a few years over thirty. In Harry's eyes, he wasn't much to worry about, probably just as much as the man didn't seem him as a threat.

"I'm an opinionated person. After I meet you Harry, I see that you will be a better ruler of your country. I will be more willing to have an allie in Britain if you were running the country. As it stands now, I will trade but that's all."

"You're not a fan of Voldemort, are you Cross?" asked Harry smirking.

"I was a teenager when he began his run of terror in England before he took over as Minister. You don't forget things like that."

Harry continued to smirk as Morgan and Isabella came toward them.

"I hope the both of you aren't talking business. You are suppose to be having fun," said Isabella smiling between the both of them.

"My life is business my lady," said the Minister, taking her hand.

"Well, your life right now is to dance with me."

Harry bowed his head as the Minister was lead to the dance floor by his wife. Morgan took a seat beside Harry, still smiling.

"Are you having fun love?" he asked, leaning over and gave her a kiss on the side of the head.

"Yes, actually I am. I love balls. They are like the ones in fairy tales," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, that's all I could want. You, happy."

Morgan smiled, running a hand through her curly blond hair. "What were you and the Minister talking about?"

"Voldemort, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

Harry just smiled, not really sure how to answer her. He really didn't say a lot. The Minister just gave him his opinion.

"Well, did it help you any?"

He narrowed his eyes playfully at her before smiling. "Actually, yes. He did."

"That's good."

He started to smirk before laughing slightly. "You are unbelievable. You know that?"

"Why, yes. Yes I do."

The both laughed a little. Morgan grabbed his hands and pulled him up out of his chair, toward the dance floor.

"Now, come on. Continue to be that carefree guy..."

He smiled at her, enjoying the fact that everyone watched them when they were together. He loved the girl in his arms. Nothing was going to change that. No matter how his life turned out.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long delay in updates. But, as always, Lots of Love, Abbie.


	10. A Rebel is still a Rebel

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

_

* * *

_

_In the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not, who I want to be  
No way to know long she will be next to me_

"You Found Me" by The Fray

* * *

**Rebellion **  
**Chapter Nine: A Rebel is still a Rebel **  
**Abbie Haven **

"When I said to have fun, I didn't mean it literally."

Harry slowly lifted his head up, half asleep to see Voldemort standing at the end of his bed. He groaned, dropping his head back into his pillow. That wasn't the face he wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"Well, our definition of fun is two different things," he said, standing up. He was fully aware of the fact that he was just in his boxers. But he didn't care.

He threw the left over covers Morgan, though. Voldemort didn't need to look at his girlfriend.

"Why are you here again?" he asked.

"Aren't we in a bad mood in the mornings," said Voldemort, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Wouldn't you be if you were woken up to you?"

Harry didn't shift his eyes as the Dark Lord raised his wand at him. "I didn't send you to Italy so you could become disrespectable Potter."

Harry dressed before he would have a descent conversation with Voldemort. And by dressed, all the man got was boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Did they agree to everything?

"Yes. I sent you a letter outlining everything," said Harry, sitting down.

"Watch your tone. And I received your letter. I just like to double check all my investments."

"At this hour?"

It was the first time he had been placed under the Cruciatus Curse. But he had to give the Dark Lord credit. It hurt the worst. He didn't scream though. He wouldn't give him that satisfaction. And he didn't want to have Morgan wake up to the scene.

"I'm impressed Potter. You are one of the few who I haven't made scream," said Voldemort actually sounding really impressed.

"There had to be a good reason for me to be your padawan."

"Yes," said Voldemort slowly.

"Why did you come all the way to Italy sir? Don't you trust me?"

"Actually, Harry, I don't. I've watched you grow up. You are too Slytherin for me to fully trust you."

Harry didn't say anything in response. No one trusted him it seemed. But he was okay with that. It made him feel as if he still had some control over his life.

"You're emotions Potter get in the way. Morgan blocks your best judgment because she is your main priority, isn't she? You see, that's not a great trait for a padawan. You should worry about you and you only."

"Then you have love. Something you don't know or understand. Love can make you do great things—things you never thought possible."

"And that's how I know you have been with Dumbledore too long."

"Or that you really don't have a heart like everyone says."

Harry saw the wand this time and heard Crucio come off of his lips. It seemed to hurt worse this time, being exposed to the curse too much of it at one time. It took everything he had not to scream.

"When are we going to learn Potter?"

"I'm seeing never in the future. Why change now?"

He prepared himself for another round of the curse but it didn't come. Instead, he met the smirk of the minister. "Enjoy your last couple days here. Severus has agreed to let you stay with him until it is time for you to return to Hogwarts. If I recall correctly, your parents kicked you out practically."

"Thanks for the arraignment."

"Anything for my padawan."

Harry flashed a bright, fake smile. "Thanks so much!"

"I'll see you soon Potter."

"Can't wait," said Harry as the man apparated out of the room.

"Harry?"

He turned to see Morgan sitting up in the bed. He smiled, walking toward her. "Good morning baby."

"What was that sound?"

"House elves. Sorry it woke you."

"You look exhausted. Come back to bed."

He didn't disagree. He doubted he had the strength to after Voldemort. He curled right back into bed beside her.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his dress robes. It was New Year's Eve and instead of being home with his parents like he had been for the past years, he had to attend dinner and another ball at the Ministry. To him, all of this getting dressed up and having to be with all the ministry workers and rich, pure-bloods it was getting old.

"Harry, are you ready yet?" asked Severus, knocking on the door. He had come to Severus' house after they left Italy just as Voldemort told him to.

"Yeah, sure," he said, opening his door so that he could see Severus. They both were dressed in black dress robes. Harry had a feeling everyone would be wearing black. It seemed like a very popular color among the Ministry workers now.

"You look so excited."

"I am, don't you know?"

"Just be good and don't cause any trouble."

Harry thought back to Italy and nodded. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I better. Crucio doesn't feel the best."

He went to walk out of the room but Severus' arm blocked his way. "What did you do?"

Harry paused, not meeting his eyes. "I pissed off Voldemort."

"Obviously. Harry, he will kill you. I don't care if you are his padawan. He will not put up with your mouth. Not many people could or would."

"Thanks Severus."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

Harry looked at the ground before glancing up at him again. "Can I ask you something? And you tell the truth?"

"Don't I always?"

He thought for a second before realizing that it was a pretty stupid thing to ask the man in front of him. "Do you think I am doing the right thing?"

"I can't answer that Harry."

"Try."

"I can't because I honestly don't know. You were never really light. Anyone who thought that was very naïve. But you aren't Voldemort. You aren't close. I'm not saying you can't be him but you aren't. I don't blame you for choosing what you did but you aren't happy wither way."

Harry nodded, understanding. "Are you sure you aren't my father? You seem to know me better than he does."

"Well…"

Harry looked at his smirk and shook his head. "Ew. Don't tell me anything."

"You have to decide what is best for you. Your parents will love you either way. Morgan has loved you through it all. Decide what is best for you."

Harry just nodded. But he knew that was easier said than done.

* * *

He spun Morgan around before bringing her close to him again. She giggled softly close to his ear. "You are getting better at this," she said looking at him.

"I've been to enough of these things I should be."

"You know you are starting to like it."

He smirked slightly, placing his hand on the part of her back that was open. He dipped her down and slowly brought her back up. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You've changed, you know that?" she said, looking at him.

"How so?"

"You seem more confident now. Before we started dating, you were quiet. Everyone didn't know what to think of you. Coming from the other side at that time, we weren't sure what to think of you. Now, you don't shut up. You stand up for what you believe in."

"It's because of you."

Morgan stopped dancing and stared at him. "Me?"

Harry smiled at her surprised look. "I figured if the princess of darkness like me for who I was, I thought I might be safe with everyone else for actually speaking my mind. You were the one that pulled me out of being the reserved boy who got walked over. And besides, you always spoke your mind around me. If I wanted a word in, I had to."

She stomped on his foot slightly with a little glare. But she smiled at him. "I am a little vocal aren't I?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, causing her to giggle again and pull his head down into a kiss.

"If I went back to that quiet boy that just went to classes and did my work, would you still love me?" he asked, curious.

"You have me now. I love you."

He smiled, spinning her around again and pulled her close, not wanting to let the girl go.

* * *

I realize it has been a while since I have updated. I'm sorry. I hope you some have stuck with me and I hope you like it. I will finish this story by the end of summer considering there are only 3 chapters left. As always, lots of love: Abbie.


	11. Obedient Rebel

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters **

* * *

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am_

"The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Ten: Obedient Rebel  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

The rest of the break went by quickly and rather smoothly. Harry was lucky that he only managed to get placed under the Cruciatus Curse once. Some others weren't as lucky as he was. When the Minister decided that someone was a traitor without much proof, the Minister killed him. Afterwards, Harry complained and ended up getting hit by the curse. He slowly began having a hard time believing Voldemort was even a half descent person.

He didn't mind staying with Severus for the rest of the break. For the most part, he left him alone and allowed him to do what he wanted. For once, Morgan could come over and he could be with her. Despite not being with his parents for the holidays, it was the best he had in terms of getting to spend time with Morgan.

But, he was ready to go back to Hogwarts. Even though he still didn't like half the people he was forced to hang out with, he felt safer. He knew Hogwarts like the back of his hand. It was definitely his home now. Sleep, however, was still hard to come by. He still warded his bed every night. He didn't trust anyone in his room. He wasn't sure if he could trust Ron. He was having more nightmares than anything now. Each one was different but carried the same message.

Tonight wasn't any different. It was the same dream he had had so many nights. A girl with curly blond hair laughed, running around outside. She yelled "daddy" glancing back at him. Her green eyes shone brightly against her pale skin. He got closer to her but she turned and ran. He heard a giggle beside him. His eyes met Morgan's as she smiled at him. When they both heard a scream, they turned. There stood Voldemort, his wand pointed at the little girl who now lay motionless on the ground. Morgan rushed over to her as he stood there staring at Voldemort.

"_Are you ready to serve me yet Potter?" _

The wand was on Morgan now. He knew the answer but he didn't want Morgan to get killed like his daughter.

"_Have it your way." _

Harry woke up with a start before anything happened. It was different each time but it always ended with Voldemort asking him to serve him. As always though, he wasn't his servant. He would never be that which seemed to leave him in a very tricky situation.

Glancing at the clock, he knew it was no point in trying to go back to sleep considering it was three o'clock. He knew if he did, he would have the dream again. It seemed as if Voldemort himself was giving him the dreams.

He sat in the common room, watching the fire burn. His life was slowly starting to get out of his hand and he wasn't fond of that. Dumbledore told him what to think to do before. Now, Voldemort wanted to have him at his serves, to do whatever he wanted him to do even if it went against his morals and beliefs. He couldn't seem to win.

But he would. His life was his and no one would change that. And with that mind set, slowly he began to plan. He began to plan how to get his life.

"Those black circles under your eyes aren't going anywhere if you don't sleep."

A small smile graced his lips as he turned and saw Morgan. "It would be a lot easier if I didn't have nightmares."

Morgan sat beside him, staring at the fire as well. "My blond hair, your emerald eyes and Voldemort?"

His head turned to her with a slight eyebrow raised. He nodded slowly. If they both were having the same nightmare then Voldemort had to be responsible.

"What are we going to name her?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"I don't know. Right now I am more worried about saving her than naming her before she is born."

"Do you actually think he would…kill her?"

"Without a second thought."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at the fire, deep in thought as well.

"Morgan…do you love me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"You know I do."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He paused before finally glancing down at her. Meeting her eyes, he was positive now on what he was going to do. He was taking back his, Morgan's, and his unborn child's life. "Will you stay with me, no matter what happens?"

She narrowed her eyes a bit, catching on slightly to what his intensions were. "Forever."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Harry wasn't himself. The boy that had made his reputation at Hogwarts for being outspoken and always in trouble was quiet. Most people thought that the life was sucked out of him. The only time he displayed an ounce of who he once was when he was with Morgan. The time he spent with Morgan was mostly private so most of the students thought that he had finally lost his mind.

The students weren't the only ones to notice something different about him. It didn't go unnoticed by Severus either. At Hogwarts, he knew him the best. He had watched the boy grow up and knew that there was something wrong with him. He kept over achieving in all his classes but his spark that made him who he was seemed to be gone.

"Potter, stay after class."

Harry glanced up at him and nodded. Morgan also looked at Severus cautiously but picked up her things. She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before leaving with the classroom. Harry sat down on top of the desk, waiting for Severus to speak.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry raised an eyebrow slightly. "Sir?"

"You aren't yourself."

"I'm okay though."

Severus looked at him before shaking his head. "You said so yourself Mr. Potter that I know you better than your parents."

Harry smirked slightly. "I'm taking my life back."

"Don't make me laugh Harry. Your life is doing exactly what the Minister tells you to? I thought you had morals."

"I'm doing what I have to. I just need you to trust me. I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't understand."

"One one does. Not even Morgan. But she trust that I know what I am doing. I'm asking you, of all people, to trust me. I know what I am doing for once."

Finally Severus nodded. "Just don't look so gloomy."

Severus wasn't the only one that took a warning from Harry's change in behavior. Voldemort noticed and slowly began to wonder what was wrong with his padawan after the boy had no objections to doing his killings.

"Harry," he said softly looking at him after one of the Ministry meetings.

"Sir?" asked Harry, glancing up from the notebook he used to write notes in now.

"You've been rather…obedient lately."

Harry's mind slowly began to race but he keep up his defenses so the Minister couldn't read his mind.

"One too many Cruciatus Curse sir I guess."

Voldemort smiled horribly. "Yes, I have known it as a way to get people to follow me. You will soon learn."

Harry didn't want to agree but he had to keep up his front. "Yes Minister."

He nodded. "Keep up the good work. Graduation is soon. You will have a busy summer ahead of you."

"I look forward to it."

The two of them had many meetings like that one. The Minister kept giving him rewards seeming to think that with every award now pulled Harry closer and closer to him.

Harry remembered the dream and knew the Minister thought he was closer to becoming his "servant" rather than the rebelling teenager. Harry was rather pleased that it only had taken him weeks to achieve it. He was figuring it would have taken years.

"Harry, come on," laughed Morgan, pulling Harry's hand.

It was the night before the seventh years would graduate from Hogwarts. Instead of sleeping, the students were having a party in one of the unused dungeon classrooms. The Wizarding Wireless Network was blaring loudly with Weird Sisters.

"Really Morgan?" he asked, laughing slightly as she danced around him.

"We are having fun Mr. Potter. F-U-N. We only graduate once."

He picked her up, spinning her around almost causing Morgan's legs to hit a few people. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed her feet back on the ground.

"Okay we get it. We know you two are perfect for each other," said Pansy, dancing with Draco.

"I know," said Morgan as Harry bent her back, bringing her up slowly.

"I'm going to be sick," said Draco as Harry kissed Morgan on the forehead.

"Excellent," said Harry, actually enjoying himself. It was his last night as being a kid. After tomorrow he would be beside Voldemort every day."

Morgan smiled at him, not letting Harry go. And there was no way he was letting her go. Not then. Not in the future.

* * *

Two more chapters left. Lots of love, Abbie


	12. The Fallen Rebel

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters **

* * *

_Stand my ground, I won't give in  
__No more denying, I got to face it  
__Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
__If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground _

"Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Eleven: The Fallen Rebel  
****Abbie Haven Snape **

The next morning at breakfast everyone was talking excitingly. Even though the seventh years were up practically all night, everyone was wide awake. They would graduate later that day. Parents would be arriving before that. Also, everyone was excited because the Minister himself would be at the graduation.

"Potter, I need to read your speech before you give it," said Headmaster Duncan walking by their table.

"I was just planning on winging it sir."

Most of the people around Harry laughed slightly.

"I want to read it."

Harry nodded. "I'll have it to you before graduation."

"Thank you."

The Headmaster walked away just as the morning post arrived. Boxes and letters fell into the hands of many seventh year students including Harry. He recognized the handwriting on the envelope as his mother's.

_My dearest son, _

_I am so proud of you. Today you will be graduating from Hogwarts, just like your father and I did so many years ago. I'm even more proud that you are top of your year. That is something you should see as a great achievement. _

_I know your father had some choice words to you but it doesn't matter what he said. Your father loves you no matter what you are doing, as do I. If you have chosen the path you want then I'm proud of the man you have become. Padfoot and Moony love you too. They just care about you. We all do. _

_I hope to see you soon. Please come by and see us. Your father misses you just as much as I do. I love you so much Harry. _

_Love, Mum _

Harry folded the letter and stuck it inside his robe pocket. Morgan looked at him curiously as she finished her own letter.

"Mum," he whispered.

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Seventh years, please stay. Everyone else, enjoy you last full day of the year at Hogwarts."

The other students left, leaving the seventh years in the Great Hall. The Headmaster stood up.

"We will hold practice at one o'clock. Graduation will be at five. I expect all of you to be at the feast tonight as well. Until then, enjoy your last couple hours as students at Hogwarts. Do not be late for graduation practice."

All the students began to talk, standing up in the Hall.

"Morgan, I'll see you later," he said, laying a hand on her arm as she talked away.

She nodded, understanding where he was going. He took a step back before he went back to her. He kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she said back, smiling.

He kissed her again before he left the Great Hall. Morgan watched him leave, stealing a glance to Ron and Ginny Weasley, who watched him leave as well. Ron looked at her, giving her a little nod.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry raised hands into the air, showing James and Sirius he didn't have a wand.

"James Charles Potter, lower your want right now! You too Sirius Orion Black!"

Harry smirked slightly as his father and godfather lowered their wands. He was glad to see that nothing had changed. Lily was still head of the household.

"Harry!" she said throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you so much sweetie."

"Hi Mum," he said, hugging her back.

Finally, she let him go holding him at arm's length. "You look great."

"Thanks. Morgan makes sure I dress appropriately."

"At least someone finally is."

They both turned their heads as James cleared his throat.

"Lily…love…our son is the Minister's padawan."

"And your point is?" asked Lily causing Harry to smile at little. "He still is our son."

"Lily…"

But James closed his mouth at Lily's glare. He looked at Harry before hugging him. "I've miss you little Prongs."

"I've missed you too Dad."

Sirius gave him a hug as well, ruffling his hair. Harry really did miss his parents.

"Come into the kitchen. I just finished making cookies."

Once the four of them were seated around the table James finally asked what he wanted to answer again.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Do you know that there is no way you can get into the Minister's office without going through his guards? The floo network is cut off and the Minister himself placed charms around his office. So you can't portkey or apparate in," said Harry, taking a bite off of his cookie.

"I did not know that," said James slowly, looking at his son closely.

"No one but me. I was given a special portkey that allows me to enter his office. He gave it to me for being so obedient lately."

"Harry, why are you telling us this?" asked Sirius, clearly confused.

"It will have to be done at night when there isn't anyone else in the Ministry. No one knows that I have the portkey except Voldemort but still be a good idea for the guards to see me. I'm sure Morgan and I can manage that. You will only get one chance and it must be done quickly. He will think it's me for only a few seconds. The key will get you in and out."

All three adults stared at Harry. They couldn't believe what he was saying.

"No side is perfect. It's why I'm creating my own," said Harry shrugging slightly.

"When?" asked James.

"I'm not sure. It has to be done at the night time. It could be this week or a month. I'll alert you somehow."

"Will they suspect you?" asked Lily.

Harry smiled at the question. "Sure. But no one will suspect the perfect, loyal obedient padawan. It's why I spent weeks doing everything the man asked, gaining his trust. If not, I would have probably been dead or insane."

"You do have a habit of getting into trouble," said James smiling.

Harry nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ring on a chain. He laid it on the table.

"To get into the office, say Minister. To leave, the keyword is Morgan. It will take you right outside the gate of Hogwarts where you can apparate."

"Morgan?" asked James.

Harry shrugged. "I was always leaving to go back to her so it seemed perfect. Plus, it's the ring she got me so I do want it back please."

"You really love her, don't you?" asked Lily.

He nodded. "Very much so. I love her more than anything in this world."

Lily smiled. "I can't wait to meet her then."

"She seemed pretty nice," said James almost reluctantly.

"As long as she is pretty," said Sirius smirking.

Harry laughed. "She is both. But she is very beautiful Padfoot."

Harry looked at his parents before smiling. "I have to get back to Hogwarts. How much as I would love you to be there Voldemort is going to be there so it won't be best. They probably won't let you in. He will bring guards."

"We understand."

They gave him a hug before he left his home. Back at Hogwarts, he spent his time with Morgan.

"Dad wants to take us out to dinner tonight to celebrate. Headmaster said its okay if we miss the feast."

"Sounds good. Will your mother join?"

"She can't. Drumstrang is still in session and she can't leave. The Headmaster made it clear that none of the professors can leave."

"That sucks that your mom can't come," he said giving her hand a squeeze.

"At least Dad will be here. Your parents can't come. That sucks."

He smiled slightly. "It's okay. I've gotten use to the idea my parents can't be around at anything. But I have Severus. He is like an uncle to me. Plus, I got you."

* * *

Harry gave a speech for Duncan to read over but it wasn't the one he gave at their graduation. He winged most of it which worked best for him.

"…We all are about to step into the real world where these walls won't be there to protect us. We learned many things in these walls. We learned how to defend ourselves. We've learned who are friends are. We learned that people aren't who they always seem. After we leave these walls, we will stick together because we learned to rely on each other."

After Harry's speech, Voldemort gave his. He keep it brief, saying he couldn't wait to have the students work in the Ministry and making the Ministry even more of a power house.

After they were given their diplomas the student were allowed to mingle with their parents for a little. Harry allowed Morgan to have time with her father. He spent the time talking with Severus and finally the Minister.

"Plans tonight Harry?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes sir. Unless you need me of course Minister."

"No, you are free tonight. I must return to the Ministry to do some paper work. By the amount I have, I'll probably be there all night. And your plans?"

"Dinner with Morgan and Mr. Travers. Then spending my last night here."

Voldemort nodded, looking around the room. He missed how Harry's eyes light up at the Minister's plan for the night. He missed the smirk as well.

"I must leave. Tomorrow, after you get off the train, I expect you at the Ministry."

"Of course sir. I'll be there."

Harry joined Morgan then with Mr. Travers.

"I have to get back to the office for a little. You both can meet me there then we shall leave."

They both nodded, watching him leave as well. "I'll be back," he whispered to her, spotting Ron walking out of the Hall.

He casually ran after him, catching him before he could start up the stairs.

"Ron!"

He turned and stared. "What do you want Potter?"

"Ron…it's still me."

"Not that I see."

Harry nodded. "I understand. But I promise it is and I need your help. Please."

Ron took in his facial expression before slowly nodding. "Alright."

"Thank you. You remember where my house is correct? How to get there?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Five minutes after Morgan and I leave, I need you to go and tell Dad tonight is it. He will understand."

"And if they aren't home?"

"Headquarters."

"I can get there too," he said nodding.

Harry nodded too. "Thank you."

"We have to stick together right?" said Ron smiling a little.

Harry laughed going into the Great Hall with Morgan again. He just slipped his arm around her as she talked to some of the other students.

"Would you like to change clothes and go meet Dad?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Only if we can change clothes together," he said returning the smirk.

"I think we can arrange that."

They informed the Headmaster they were leaving to eat. Half an hour later, they were leaving Hogwarts with Harry giving Ron a nod. They arrived at the Ministry, walking by the Minister's office.

"Hello Carl, Marcus," said Harry, nodding at the men.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Travers. Do you need to see the Minister?"

"Not tonight. We are here to see William and go to dinner."

"Congratulations on graduating, both of you."

"Thank you," they said together.

"Have a good night."

Harry smiled slightly. "You too."

* * *

Ron flung open the door to the dining room at Headquarters, causing the meeting to stop.

"Mr. Weasley…" began Dumbledore.

"Ronald!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but…Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, Harry sent me. He said tonight is it."

"Now?" asked James standing.

"That was quick," said Sirius, standing as well.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sorry sir. No time to explain," said Sirius placing a finger on the ring as well. He nodded to James, allowing him to say the keyword.

They both changed the course of history without being seen or heard by anyone.

* * *

One chapter left. Love from, Abbie.


	13. What Rebel?

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

* * *

_This is your life, is it everything you dreamed that it would be_

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose _

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner _

_Yesterday is dead and over _

_This is your life, are you who you want to be _

"This is Your Life" by Switchfoot

* * *

**Rebellion  
****Chapter Twelve: What Rebel?  
****Abbie Haven**

**Minister of Magic Found Dead; Potter Sworn in as New Minister **

_The Minister of Magic Voldemort was found dead in his office Friday night by the killing curse. _

_Aurors are still investigating who the murder is. No trace was left and guards state that no one visited the Minister that night. There are no leads either. _

_With the Minister dead, his padawan Harry Potter was sworn in as the new Minister in the early hours of this morning._

"_Potter will take over right where Voldemort left off," says advisor William Travers. "He's already starting to make changes that the past Minister was planning on doing." _

_Potter is the recent graduate of Hogwarts and is the youngest Minister in history. The public has already accepted him as their new Minister..._

"Harry."

He lowered the Daily Prophet and smiled up at Morgan. She smiled back, stepping toward him. "Hello love."

"Have you been to sleep yet?"

"Sure. Thirty some hours ago," he said smiling at her.

"You need sleep. You aren't a superhero you know."

He smiled at her again. Despite everything that had happened and was happening, he loved that fact that Morgan was still there beside him, and loving him.

"You sure? People seem to think so."

She shook her head but gave him a kiss anyway, sitting down on his lap. She leaned back into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Whispers are going around that you killed Voldemort," she said.

"Not surprising. Well, they aren't completely wrong..."

"Wrong enough. But they aren't really mad about it. Whether or not they believe you really did, they are happy to see you become Minister."

"Great. Just what I need. Support."

Morgan laughed at his sarcasm. Having the support of most of the country would make things go a lot easier for what he had planned. They both knew that. Giving her a kiss on the side of the head, he smiled at her laugh.

"Minister Potter, sir. Albus Dumbledore is here to see you," said Carl, the guard, knocking on the door before he entered.

"Thank you. Send him in."

Morgan slowly got off of his lap and gave him one more kiss. "I better go. You, Minister, have important minister stuff to do and I have to meet with Robert before he decides to fire me before I take over his job for being late. No matter how much he likes me, he hates when anyone is late."

He smiled at her as Dumbledore walked into the office. "Bye Morgan. Dinner tonight, don't forget," he said.

"I won't." She blew him a kiss before muttering a hello and goodbye to Dumbledore.

"Still together I see," said Dumbledore, watching her leave.

"Of course. We love each other."

"Yes. And you two are the love of all of Britain."

"Even more tomorrow. I'm proposing to her tonight. I'm sure people are going to love that even more."

"Probably."

Harry smiled slightly before motioning toward the front of his desk. "Please, sit down. You make me nerves standing."

Dumbledore chucked slightly, sitting down. "Getting use to your new title yet, Minister?"

"Slowly. It's just for the time being."

"Why do you say that?"

Harry smiled at the man. Even after spending seventeen years with him, he still didn't know who he was as a person.

"Do you honestly think I want to be sitting inside all day, heading boring meetings and pretending like I care? No. I'll stay for a year as Minister. To see that things are changing. Then I am out of here. A Minister who actually loves to be boring can take my spot."

Dumbledore sat silently, looking sort of shocked by what he had said. Like he thought earlier, the man did not know him well at all.

"What will you do then?"

"Well, I doubt I would actually have to do anything. But maybe Dad will give me a job."

"Speaking of which, that was an interesting decision to put forth already."

Harry smiled. "Dad is one hell of an auror. He was before Voldemort took over. It only made sense to make him head of the department."

"Any other interesting changes going to be happening that I should be aware of?"

"Well, sir, you really don't have to be aware of any of them. Except one. The rest is mine to deal with. But, I can promise you, the Rebellion is needed no more. I hope you don't find that you will need to rebel against me."

"It's not looking like so. What is the one that I need to know of?"

Harry smiled again. He really wanted to get this meeting over with. Not that he didn't want to talk to the man, he was just hoping for a nap before dinner. He hoped that after he told Dumbledore what he needed him to do, he would leave right then.

"I'm appointing you Headmaster of Hogwarts. I want you to restore it to what it once was. To what it was when my parents attended it. The houses, quidditch, portraits, regular classes, ghosts, everything. Hogwarts isn't what Voldemort made it. It's what the founders intended it to be."

Dumbledore observed Harry before speaking. "Why are you doing this?"

"You once told me to fight for what I thought was right," said Harry, not even pausing for a second. "And that's what I've been doing all along. Whether it was by your side or Voldemort's. I was always fighting for what I thought was right. And that's what I'm still doing."

"This seems very much like you," said Dumbledore, nodding.

"It has been me all along. You refused to see the dark side of me. You wanted to push it away completely. Voldemort wanted me to be only dark, which I am not either. I have the perfect balance now considering I am in charge."

Dumbledore just looked at him, not speaking. Harry just smirked slightly, showing the man the side of him that has always been there. There was another knock on the door and Carl appeared again.

"Minister, sorry to interrupt but the Italian Minister of Magic is here to see you."

"Thank you Carl. Give me a few seconds then send him in."

Carl nodded, heading back out the door. So much for a nap thought Harry, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sir, I'm sorry. But, do you agree? To become Headmaster?"

"I do Harry. It's a great honor and I thank you for it."

Harry nodded, smiling. "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore headed out the door just as the other Minister stepped in. The two exchanged a hand shake before the older Minister turned and smiled at Harry.

"Well, hello Minister."

Harry smirked, shaking his hand. "You may still call me Harry, Minister."

"And you may still call me Cross."

Harry nodded, motioning for him to sit down. "No, I can't stay long. I just heard of the unfortunate death of your previous Minister. When I heard you had taken over, I had to come and congratulate you in person."

Both Ministers stared at each other before Harry smirked. "Thank you, sir. I am flattered that you came to Britain to tell me that."

Cross laughed, eyes lighting up. "Where is your beautiful girlfriend?"

"She is here, at work."

"Your future wife is working? A Minister's wife shouldn't be working," said Cross, looking slightly confused.

Harry laughed at the statement. "Like I would stop her. Morgan is more ambitious than anyone I know."

Cross smiled at him. "Well, I should be getting back. But I just wanted to let you know that I am opening my country to you, not just trading. I told you once you became Minister I would be willing to work with you."

"Thank you Cross. I will definitely be in touch with you once things calm down here."

"I await your owl. Or visit. You and Morgan are always welcomed."

Harry nodded, leading the man out the door. Once the Minister was out of sight, he told Carl not to let anyone else into his office and not to bother him unless it was Morgan, Severus, or his parents. It was time that he got that much needed sleep.

* * *

_**10 years later **_

"Daddy!"

Harry caught the little girl with ease, spinning her around before positioning her on his hip. He smiled at his mother who was at the door. She had followed the little girl outside, not knowing that Harry had just apparated into the yard.

"Hello Mum," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "How was the monster today?"

"Oh, she was pretty good. She didn't want to take a nap but eventually she just crashed by herself," said Lily, smiling.

"Daddy, Grandma got me a new coloring book. It's magical! She says it will keep adding papers, no matter how many I color!" said the five year old girl, hitting her dad in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Did she now?" asked Harry, tickling his daughter, loving the sound of her giggling. "Well are you ready to go home and see Mommy monster?"

She nodded her head, sending blonde curls everywhere. He told her to say bye to Lily, making his little one give her a hug.

"Bye Alexis. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Grandma!" she said, going back into her father's arms. Harry said bye to his mother before disapparating away from his parent's home and to his own.

Walking inside the house, Alexis looked at him with her emerald eyes, brighter than his own, full of life. He smiled, letting her down, and she ran into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her mother.

"Hello Alexis, sweetie."

Harry smiled, leaning against the door frame as Morgan picked Alexis up, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Somehow, after everything that had happened, he had got the life that he had foreseen and wanted. He did step down from being Minister after a year but he stayed on the new Minister's staff, keeping the foreign relationships he had created strong. Even the new Minister of Magic couldn't deny that most people wanted to do busy with Harry rather than the Minister, no matter who it was. Morgan did become head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, which everyone she came in touch with loved her.

He had everyone back in his life as they once were. His relationship with Dumbledore had been damaged which Harry never saw being fully repaid. But the man did return Hogwarts to what it was meant to be and he couldn't wait to send his daughter to the school to learn magic.

"Hey honey," said Morgan giving him a kiss, letting Alexis down to go play.

"Hello love."

Harry pulled her to him, smiling down at her. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. After all those year, they were the one thing that remained constant.

And Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Well, there it is. The End. I hoped you guys liked reading it as much as I had writing it. As always, love Abbie.


End file.
